Spiritual Ties
by classica87
Summary: Rewrite of the original story. Enjoy! SasukexOC.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"So this is the end?" Shiromaru laughed quietly, his eyes sparkling with blood lust as he fingered the first of his last two kunai. "I though you of all people, would pose more of a threat to me. It is such a shame that you are so weak, father."

"I never thought my own son would be the end of me. Still, whether you be mine or any other, I cannot allow you to pass. You will not finish this Shiromaru, even if I have to die here."

The smoke of the fires was rising now, the last of the flames crackling in death as they bore witness to another. What was once great now stood in ruin, destroyed by the same person who now sought to destroy the man that had created it.

"Very well." Shiromaru hissed, "If this is what you wish, then so be it. But know this, you have died in vain. Do you honestly think that woman can stop me when you could not? You are a fool, father."

The two white wolves who had been standing witness took their sides. This battle was the end; whether they wanted to or not, they would fight against each other. It was their duty, and they would finish it.

"_Father, please forgive me. We both know that I must follow his will, whether I disapprove or not, just as you must follow Tekato's wishes. I have no other choice, and for that, I beg your pardon._"

Shiromaru's face twisted downward toward his partner. "Silence, Koto. Now is not the time for words."

Koto bowed his head and nodded slightly. His large cerulean eyes were filled with sadness as he looked on at the two before him.

The other wolf spoke, the same sadness sparkling sympathetically as he looked at his own son. "_I understand Koto. We are bound by the law of our ancestors, and it is not broken without consequence. I will love you no less for what you do, and you will always be my son._"

Tekato knelt down and stroked his partner. "Saikon, I am sorry, but you know what we must do. If Taya is to live, we must fight."

Saikon bowed his head in understanding. "_If we are to have a chance, we cannot hold back, no matter the consequences._"

A cold winter breeze rustled the treetops, carrying the sounds of battle high into the air, mixing it with the ashes and smoke of the flames behind. For the two wolves, the scent of blood hung like a shadow as they fought one another. The scarlet liquid flowed through their claws, blinding them as they locked fang with flesh.

When all stilled, Saikon lay on his side, his silver white fur matted with blood. Tekato was backed into a corner, staring down the edge of a kunai poised at his throat. He watched his life flash before his eyes, tears falling as the laughter of his son rang in his ears. It wasn't the laughter of victory, nor of death. Only the laughter of a small boy, of the son he once knew.

He looked to his side and saw Koto poised over Saikon as well, his eyes flashing sadly as he prepared to deliver the fatal blow that would kill his father. Tekato's eyes glazed with the last memory- his daughter. The voice rang in his ears, sending a warmth of hope through him. In the darkness of his own mind, he pictured Taya's smile the day she had been born.

His eyes fell in a silent prayer. _Please Taya, you are the last. Make it there in time. She must live. Sun is our last hope._

Tekato opened his eyes again, and this time he did not see Shiromaru's bloodthirsty sneer before him, but the son that he had once been. His body went numb as the kunai hit its mark, and Tekato was no more.

Still, the last words to escape his lips still sounded like a ghost as the bodies of the pair lay motionless, the flames rising in a silent funeral around them. "Live together, die together."

Miles away, Taya's eyes flashed white in recognition. "Jarsai, they are gone now. We are the last."

She couldn't hold back the tears as they fell hot on her ash-stained face. Jarsai bowed he head low, still keeping up the sprinting pace as they covered ground.

"_Yes, I felt him leave as well. They are at peace._" Jarsai skipped ahead a little and pressed he body up against Taya. "_They will be fine. Come now, we must hurry. Konoha is not far now. If we continue like this, we will make it in time._"

Taya's hand tightened around her daughter's as she changed pace, trying desperately to stay ahead as Shiromaru advanced towards them. "I can only hope we aren't too late."


	2. Chapter 1: Protection

_One_

_Protection_

Shiromaru cursed as he stood, lingering over the small clearing. They had been here, so they were close. Nearly all night he had been following this trail in the hopes it would not lead where it did, but she was heading to Konoha, there was no mistaking the direction.

"If she makes it there we'll never finish this. Come Koto, we have much ground to cover."

Silently, the wolf bounded after his master, whimpering quietly as his paws thudded on the hard trail before him. There was no mistaking the scent, he knew it by heart, but he could not bring himself to admit what he already knew.

"Jarsai, how far now?" Taya could feel the weakness already, even after they had stopped. There was no way they could keep this pace for much longer.

"_It is not far from here. We are close, but we must hurry. Shiromaru is closer now._"

"Right." Taya looked back at Sun and nodded, pulling her ahead. "Come on, we're almost there."

Suddenly she felt Jarsai stop. Her head jerked back, and she turned around, grabbing Sun and stumbling on the wet grass as she gained her balance.

Gasping, she realized what had happened. Shiromaru had tricked them, and now they were surrounded, with only a few yards left to the gates.

"_Run!_" Jarsai snapped, whirling around to face Koto as he pawed his way closer. "_I'll hold them off, just go!_"

Taya picked up her daughter and bolted without thinking, tears streaming down her face as Jarsai fell dead behind her. The wolf had done the only thing she could to stall them, giving the last of her energy in a shield to block their way and give Taya time to run.

"No!" Shiromaru snapped blindly, throwing Jarsai's body aside heavily as he ran. "After her! Don't let them get away!"

"Sun! Hurry!" Taya scrambled to her feet and ran, keeping Sun as close to her as possible. She could almost see the towering gates ahead. She stumbled and skidded her way into the clearing, panicking as Shiromaru's heavy footsteps grew closer with each passing second.

Taya turned to her scared child."Listen to me, Sun. You have got to hide. Stay as far away from your brother as you possibly can. Understand?"

"Mom." Tears clouded her blue eyes, almost invisible against her rain soaked silvery hair. Sun hugged her mother and ran for cover, disappearing in the forest around them.

Taya flipped around to face Shiromaru and backed up flat against the gates, watching his last kunai flash as the rain reflected on the point that she knew was destined for her.

"Why mother," Shiromaru laughed, throwing his own silver rain-soaked hair back to reveal his maliciously shining cerulean eyes, "you put up more of a fight than I imagined you would. Well played, most definitely, but this is where our little game ends. Here lies the end of the great Ryuu Clan."

"You will not win Shiromaru." Taya stated defiantly, her voice calm and level as she stared at her own death, "Those of your kind never win. It does not matter how many people you have killed. You will never gain power by such means, nor will you ever benefit from it."

"Silence!" he sneered, holding her against the wall. "You will die here like all the rest. You have failed."

"No, it is you who have failed, my son." Taya smiled, looking up. Sun would be safe, there was no doubt in her mind.

The last of her words were cut off as the kunai plunged deep into her side. She doubled over and stumbled as she fell forward onto the ground, blood pooling on the hard earth beneath her.

"Now, to find her." Shiromaru turned and looked around. His eyes narrowed as he locked onto Sun's path.

"Yes mother," Shiromaru smiled and laughed at his mother's expression, amused at the struggle of the dying woman beside him. "She will die. It is not I who have failed, but you."

He moved towards the forest, letting Sun's scent wash over him. Shiromaru began to follow the trail, leaving Taya staring in horror.

It was a frantic flight, he could tell. It would be harder to catch her scent in the rain, but he didn't need that. Broken branches and bent leaves made the way all too clear.

"Come out, little sister."he breathed, amusement in his voice.

Sun was hiding not far off. She bent down lower in her hiding place and waited, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The bushes rustled behind her and she jerked. Almost at once, Shiromaru's head snapped in her direction. Sun watched as he moved closer, Koto growling at his side. Just when she thought he'd found her, a kunai flew out of nowhere.

Shiromaru cursed and ran; it was too late now. She would have to wait. There was no way he could take on an entire team of Konoha shinobi, at least not in this state.

Sun just stayed were she was, not sure whether to move.

"You can come out now," a voice said, "it's safe. He's gone."

Cautiously, Sun looked ahead. There were four of them, all Konoha shinobi. She knew she could trust them; they were allies, nothing to fear. She stood up and walked out slowly from the safety of the bushes. They didn't move, only watched her, but she wasn't interested in them.

Only one thought drummed in her head. She had to find her mom. Her eyes fell to the ground, and she ran.

"What's she doing?" The team of shinobi were sprinting dead ahead, following the girl. "After all of that, she'd just run?" The man shook his head.

"Calm down Iruka. We only just found her. There could be others. Maybe she's looking for them."

Iruka nodded. "You're right Asuma, but there's no telling what she'll do. She hid herself pretty well, and I'm surprised we found her. If she runs again, we'll probably lose her."

"She came close to being killed. I doubt she'd want to be any closer to him. Someone must've protected her, otherwise she would've never been able to hide. Most likely, they're injured."

"I'm way ahead of you Kurenai." the last of the shinobi halted, making sure they were well hidden. "Summoning Jutsu." Almost at once, the familiar summon of Kakashi Hatake appeared.

"Kakashi." a small brown dog said lightly, blinking sleepily at his master. "What do you want?"

"We need you to track someone. She went that way, and we think she might be looking for someone. They're probably injured." Kakashi pointed in the direction Sun had fled. The rain was beginning to ease up now; he hoped it would make things easier for Pakkun to follow her.

"Right, but this rain will complicate things a bit." Pakkun lifted his head and sniffed, raising his paw. "She's not far from here. I think she's stopped for something, but I'm not sure. Her scent is almost gone."

He raced ahead with the other nin dogs behind him, followed closely by the Leaf ninja. Kakashi hoped they would hurry. It was getting dark now, and they needed to get home.

"Anything yet?" Kakashi called, after it had been a while. The rain had stopped, if she was still there, there was no way Pakkun could miss her.

"No I-" Pakkun skidded to a halt, nearly causing the other dogs to crash into him. "She's dead ahead, but there's someone with her. They're hurt, bad. I can smell the blood."

"Mom!" Sun dropped to her mother's side. Taya was almost gone now; it wouldn't be long before it was over.

"Hush, Sun." Taya whispered, smiling at her daughter, "Please don't cry."

Sun held her mother's hand and nodded. It was incredible to see the two of them there for that moment. They looked almost exactly like one another, each with the same sparkling blue eyes and glowing silver hair.

The Leaf shinobi just watched, standing not far off.

"Here, take this." Taya took the necklace from around her neck and handed it to Sun. "You know what to do."

Taya's eyes glowed white for their final time, and she was gone. Sun bowed her head, the tears still flowing down her face.

"_Don't cry, little one. Your mother is safe now._"Jarsai looked down at Sun with soft eyes. She was a spirit, no doubt, but still stood proudly, her white fur gleaming in the moonlight. "_More importantly, as are you. We must leave now, but do not forget, we are always with you._"

Jarsai touched her partner one final time, the white chakra enveloping both of them as a sorrowful howl rose into the sky. When all stilled, Jarsai was gone, Taya's spirit along with her.

Sun looked down and stood. She placed the silver chain around her neck and walked off, joining the others.

"Are you alright?" Kurenai asked. Sun nodded, her hands still clasped around the necklace.

Kakashi put one hand on the girl's shoulder. "We should be getting home now." He released his summon and they began moving toward the village, taking Sun with them.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

_Two_

_A New beginning _

A dark haired guard entered as the door opened and promptly bowed, well aware of the status of the man before him. "Forgive me for intruding Lord Hokage, but the boundary patrol has just returned. They wish to see you immediately."

The man blinked slowly and nodded, shadowing his aged face in the dim candlelight. It was easily seen that he was past retiring age, though he bore his rank with a graceful strength and decisiveness of anyone several years younger. Sarutobi was a trusted man, deserving all the respect given to the office he held, perhaps even more. There was no doubt he was an excellent leader.

Moments later the door opened again, and a small group of four Leaf shinobi entered. They spread out silently and created space, though the room could hold many- far more than the small number it now witnessed.

Sarutobi rapped his fingers on the desk lightly as the shuffling ceased, drawing his eyes to the tallest of the ninja before him. "So, Kakashi? I was informed your findings were urgent."

He nodded. "Yes my lord," he paused, gathering the earlier events. "We have an intruder in the forest, though he's most likely gone by now. He was quick to retreat when we found him."

Sarutobi nodded lightly in acceptance. "Yes, I see. And on what terms would you classify him as a threat? Surely he must be, as the circumstances are."

Kakashi sighed, watching dully as each of his team member's faces fell. "Murder, Lord Hokage. As it follows, we also have a death to report."

"Yes, it would seem so. Then the threat is confirmed, no doubt. Still, I'm curious. Were you able to identify the victim?"

"No, my lord," Kakashi stood with one hand in his pockets, eye-level with Sarutobi as he spoke. "But there may be someone who can. There was one survivor."

Again Sarutobi gave a short thoughtful nod, though graver in appearance this time- keeping in accordance with the situation, of course. "Yes, then there is hope yet. You may go then, I suppose, unless you'd rather lose your night? I'd hope not."

They disappeared in smoke, a quite usual and expected exit, since traveling by jutsu was faster and saved time in most cases. The Third Hokage sighed and rubbed his fingers together. More work to do.

"Someone find me Tsunade." The present leader of the Leaf sighed. First the Uchiha Clan, and now this. It was just unbelievable that they could be taken down. The Ryuu were powerful people, well known for their exceptional abilities. When they had made their home in the village, they had been a fine addition, full of fierce loyalty for their home and their way.

The clan specialized in taijutsu, working side by side with their spirit partners in an age old pact. The agreement had been held for centuries, and ever since, the bond that it created had grown quickly. Ryuu would die to protect one another; there was no question of that.

They were unique, blending strength with weakness as only they could. To think that now it had crumbled so easily after all this time, was unthinkable.

Tsunade trudged in and stared at Sarutobi, almost demanding a reason why she should jerk herself away from her office.

"How is it?" he asked, not the least bit aware of the blazing emerald stare drilling into him.

Tsunade leaned back against the wall heavily, glancing at the jumbled mess of gray hair in front of her. "Well, she certainly won't wake up for a while. When they brought her in last night, she was exhausted. After what happened though, I don't blame her for not being able to sleep. Her body finally gave out early this morning, and she's been out cold ever since."

"You've recognized her then?" The level voice was layered with sympathy.

At this, Tsunade's stern expression softened. "She looks just like her mother doesn't she?" Her bright eyes sparkled; something they didn't do often. "It seems like only yesterday Taya walked these halls. I just can't believe she's gone."

Not so long ago, another team had brought in Taya's body. So far, Konoha's only knowledge of the present status of the Ryuu Clan was Taya's death, apart from Sun, of course.

"There's no telling how many are left now. If Taya and Sun were being chased, someone must be after the Ryuu Clan. As much as I don't want to admit it, we have to assume the worst."

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Tsunade put her head in her hands. "I never thought this day would come."

"Just tell me when she wakes up." Sarutobi left quickly, leaving Tsunade alone.

"So?" Kakashi looked around the large circular office absentmindedly, rubbing his thumb along the thin metal plate of the gloves he always wore. Somehow he'd ended up in here again, not that he minded though. The Third was one of his friends.

The office itself was bright with the midday sun. Little dust particles floated in the air, hanging visibly under the warm yellow glow. Several books were jammed on a small shelf; papers stacked here and there- the general mess. It _was_ the Hokage after all.

"I didn't know who else to ask," The old man said suddenly, "so I'm asking you. I need you to do something for me."

Kakashi nodded, hands now jammed in the familiar pockets of his pants, as he leaned back against the wall. "Sure."

"Well I-" There was a loud bang, and the doors to the office flew open. A man stumbled in, almost breathless. Obviously he was a medic, one of Tsunade's. Sarutobi looked at him quizzically, one eyebrow raised as if to question why he be in such a rush.

The man righted himself, stood up, and nodded. "S-she's awake, sir."

"Thank you. Tell her I'm coming." He got up and walked out, mentioning for Kakashi to follow him.

The way was short; most of the important buildings were close to each other. They walked in and found Tsunade's office, courtesy of several terrified looking nurses, and a constant yelling sound. That was definitely Tsunade.

"Excuse me?"

She caught sight of the two and ushered them in, dismissing the others. "About time. Come, she's this way." The blond stomped her way through the stark white halls, turned sharply, and halted. "Here we are."

Room 210 was just like any other- white, square, and relatively small. A familiar silver-haired nine year old sat cross-legged on the bed. She looked at the old man, confused. "You?"

He nodded. "Yes. Thankfully you haven't forgotten me."

She frowned. "No." She sat quiet for a while, watching the two of them. "What do you want?"

Sarutobi sighed heavily. "We need you to tell us what happened."

Sun shook her head. "N-no. I can't." Her eyes were clouded with salt tears. They spilled as over the sadness in her eyes turned to hate and her fists clenched, so much that she drew blood. She looked at the scarlet stains on her fingers and shook her head again. "I can't."

"We need to know." Kakashi intervened. "Whoever it was, they were after you; they wanted to kill you. If nothing else, we need to know who did this. We _have _to know."

The Third put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He's right, Sun. Please, we're only trying to help."

"I know. I-I just don't understand. Why brother, why would you do this to us?" Sun twisted her fingers roughly in her hair, trying to hide the tears.

"That's enough." Sarutobi continued softly, "You need to rest. We'll be evaluating your skills in two days. Until then, you'll stay here. Tsunade will take care of you."

She nodded and rolled over. The two men left, winding their way unattended down the halls.

"You want me to evaluate her don't you?" Kakashi said, making it more of a statement than a question.

"You're one of the few people she knows here, and I'm curious to see just how well she'll do." There was laughter in his eyes. "After all, she _is _a Ryuu."

"Right."

"Are you ready?" Sun grabbed her backpack and walked out the door with Tsunade.

When they got there, Kakashi was waiting underneath a nearby tree. Strangely enough, he was actually there on time. He caught sight of Sun and closed his book. "Good morning."

"You're evaluating me?" Sun replied, looking up at him. Tsunade laughed and left, leaving the two of them.

"Yeah. You ready?" Sun nodded, so he kept talking. "Okay then, let me explain the rules. It's pretty simple." He held up a small string. It had a tiny silver bell attached to one end. He gave Sun about two seconds to look at it and snapped it to his belt. "The bell is your target. You have until lunchtime to take it from me, and in the meantime, we'll see how well you do. Got it?"

Sun nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then, I'll give you a few minutes to hide. After that, your time starts."

She nodded again and disappeared. Once he was satisfied and everything was quiet, Kakashi started the timer. Sure enough, Sun came.

He hadn't expected it to be from above; there was no way her aim would be accurate enough for that in the air. He drew a kunai and looked over the top of his book, watching her movement.

Sun drew eight kunai and fired them off one by one. From his position on the ground, he knew those were way off. She flipped in the air and fired another two, causing them to collide with the others. She had repositioned her weapons.

'_Well,' _Kakashi thought as he deflected the oncoming missiles, '_she's not half bad. I didn't think she would have such accurate aim for her age, especially in midair. Interesting.'_

He realized Sun had disappeared yet again. Kakashi sighed and went back to reading, scanning the pages as Sun plotted another attack. After a while though, he decided to move.

Sun, who was located in a nearby tree, watched carefully as he left the clearing. Time for phase two. She smirked and wound her way to where he was.

_Thwack._

'_Drat. Just when I was getting to a good part.' _Kakashi groaned and dodged the rain of weaponry, rolling his eyes as several kunai and shuriken came from the left. '_Doesn't she know by now that she can't get the bell this way? Like it or not, she's going to have to get closer if she wants it. Just what exactly is she planning?'_

Somehow the Copy Ninja found his way back to the clearing. His book was up now; this girl was up to something. He hadn't tried any replacements or jutsus yet; Sun wasn't constantly attacking him, so there was no need to waste chakra. It was more like cat and mouse. She was moving him around, but why?

"Hey." Sun walked out, drawing kunai again.

"Hey. You done chasing me yet?"

She laughed. "I wouldn't call it that, but yeah, I am." She fell into stance. "Here goes."

'_So this is the Ryuu fighting style,'_ Kakashi thought, watching Sun. '_she's excellent in taijutsu. Smart girl too.'_

The Ryuu fighting style, more commonly known as the Wolf Fang, was fairly simple. There were eight kunai; four in each hand, making one for every spot between the fingers. Attacks were direct and straightforward, combining simple taijutsu moves with effective dodging. It was a flowing movement that was powerful yet graceful.

The kunai Sun used were smaller than normal, though not by much. They were specially made to fit between the fingers and still allow the blades a wide range of movement without severely damaging the user's hands. Still, even with bandages, Kakashi could see the blood.

Sun herself seemed not to notice. She lunged forward and jammed her shoulder into his left arm, putting her full weight on him. Her hand barely touched the bell, and she was thrown again.

'_I was so close that time, but he still had an extra hand. I've got to keep him busy somehow.' _She flung the last of her kunai at him and ran, hoping they would keep him busy. Catapulting forward on one hand, she slung herself into a handstand, managing to catch him by the shoulder.

With his hands occupied, Kakashi was also keeping her delicate stance upright. Using his body as leverage again, she brought her knee up and reached in. Before she knew it, her hands were around the bell.

"You're good," the jounin laughed, "but not good enough." Just as quickly as Sun had pinned him, he threw her off, sending her into a nearby tree. She scowled. Her time was up, and she had almost had it


	4. Chapter 3: Promises and Progress

_Three_

_Promises and Progress_

"No!" Sun shot up in bed as her cerulean eyes snapped open. Her entire body was cold and damp from sweat. Her heart thudded in her chest and it felt almost like she couldn't breathe.

_'Nightmares.' _she thought, sighing. Ever since he'd killed them, Sun hadn't been able to go one night without seeing it happen over and over again. It was like torture. _'Shiromaru,' _she thought bitterly, _'I swear, I'll kill you!'_

Almost without thinking she began to cry. Sun rocked back and forth, just sobbing. For almost four days now she'd been holding it in, trying to be strong. But she was nine years old, and you could only take so much.

She raised her head. The door was open, and a nurse was standing there. She heard a few curses and then, "Get out of my way, all of you! For Heaven's sake, move!"

Tsunade threw the woman out of the door and walked in. "Are you okay?" Sun nodded and she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Relax, everything's fine." The hand pushed her back, laying her down gently. She felt her tears being wiped away, and her hair being pushed out of her face. "It's alright Sun. I'll be right here, I promise."

"Well here we are," Kakashi said, motioning to the building in front of them. "You'll be taking the evaluation exam today, and you'll start classes on Monday."

Sun nodded and let herself be led in. A young man with a scar across his nose greeted them. "I heard we'd be getting a new student!" He smiled.

"This is Sun," Kakashi replied, pointing to the girl beside him, "and this," he directed at Sun, "Is Iruka. He'll be evaluating you today, and he'll be your teacher at the Academy."

She nodded and offered him somewhat of a smile.

"Right. Well I'll leave her with you now. Later." Kakashi disappeared, leaving Sun to be led again.

As they walked down the halls, Sun could see several ninja, most likely jounin or chuunin; teachers like Iruka. He led her into a classroom. It was simple, with rows of seats and your standard classroom stuff.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Iruka spoke. "Well Sun, go ahead and take a seat. Here's your exam." She took the paper and pencil from him, sitting herself down on the first row. There was no one there except her. "You have two hours," he continued, "to finish the written exam. There are fifty questions. You may begin."

Ninety minutes ticked by before Sun handed in her test. "Well done. Thirty minutes early. You can sit there if you like, and wait till I finish grading it."

She nodded quietly. _'Nice guy,' _she thought, _'I guess Konoha isn't so bad after all.'_

She looked at the clock. Forty-five minutes had passed. Iruka had gotten up and walked out; she hadn't bothered to ask why. Kakashi was late again, and she was getting bored.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _

Iruka nodded as he walked back down the hall. Yes, he would do that. It would be a good challenge for someone like her. His thoughts were interrupted as the one and only Copy Ninja appeared. "Well?" he asked.

"She scored in the 95th percentile, an A. For somebody her age, she's good. Her answers were so detailed it took me a full forty-five minutes just to grade it."

Kakashi nodded. "And?" He knew Iruka had something planned. He never let a bright student go without seeing just how much they knew.

"I'm planning on giving her this." He held out a sheet of paper.

"That's an advanced question." Kakashi said, scanning the problem. "You actually think she can do that?"

"I want to challenge her. Depending on how well she does, we could move her up a year. Besides, I think she can do it."

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Click?_

"Last question," Iruka said as he handed Sun the sheet of paper. "take your time."She looked down at it_._

_A Leaf ninja is taking cover behind a tree that is 30ft. tall. His height is 6ft. His shadow is 2ft long. There is zero wind resistance, and each person has an attack range of 20ft._

_a. Based on the given information, how large is the tree's shadow? Using the shadow as cover, how far away can the opposing ninja be before he is out of range?_

_b. If there is 60ft distance between the two shinobi, and the force of their attacks are the same, where will each of them have to be for their kunai to collide at the midpoint?_

"Can I use the board?" she asked. He nodded.

The two of them watched carefully as she drew out the figures and set up the proportions. She measured and drew lines, plotting points and setting up her equations. When she was finished, she stepped back, nodded, and then waited for their approval.

"Well go on," Iruka said, arms crossed as he looked over the board. "Explain it."

Sun halfway rolled her eyes and pointed to the twin circles she had drawn. "The first question is simple- Set up a proportion and solve for X, which makes the shadow 15 ft. long. Taking into account the sun's position, I'd say 35-40 ft before you'd lose range. The second question is your basic line. For the kunai to be at midpoint, both ninja would have to move 10ft. from their starting positions."

Iruka nodded. "You start academy classes on Monday- second year."

Sun smirked. Kakashi just rolled his eyes, motioning for her to follow as he left.

What Sun had done wasn't anything special; any academy student with first year schooling on standard subjects and basic strategy could've done that problem. Sun had already been through her fist year, so it was easy. For any newcomers, it would've been different. If anything, Sun cemented her place in Konoha, at the same time proving herself and her knowledge.

Besides, the Ryuu were fairly intelligent. It wasn't unlikely for one of their kind to excel. Just like the Hyuuga and Uchiha, the Ryuu had their fair share of prodigies as well.

Sun had just shrugged of the aftermath of the whole question, going about her day as if nothing had happened. She was mostly with Kakashi- he had involuntarily become somewhat of a guide, and Sun was so quiet, it was almost like she wasn't there. He casually pointed out buildings and places, all the while holding his famous book, and Sun just went along with it.

When she wasn't with him, Sun was in the hospital. Mostly she just watched, though sometimes she helped with things. Usually it was carrying papers or files from one place to the other, and no one seemed to mind if she helped. It almost seemed as if they enjoyed her company.

Sun walked slowly through the hall, blinded by the large stack of paper in her arms. Cautiously, she picked her way to Tsunade's office, sighing contentedly as the mountain of former trees collided with the desk. Tsunade looked over them, scanning the pile. "More?" she asked. Sun nodded. She rubbed her temples and groaned, looking sideways at the bottle of sake on her desk. "I don't get paid enough for this."

Sun just laughed. "You really should lay off the sake, Gran. It's bad for you."

Tsunade's eyes twinkled. "You're too much like her for your own good, Sun." The sannin crossed her arms and leaned back. "And stop calling me Gran. You make me feel old."

Sun nodded, her eyes dulling a little. "Right. I'm sorry." Tsunade couldn't help but notice the hurt look in the girl's eyes at the mention of her mother.

Gambler, fighter, healer- Konoha's head medic was all of those things, but she wasn't one to give hugs. She'd sooner punch the living daylights out of someone than hug them, but before you could say anything, Tsunade had her arms wrapped around the daughter of her former student.

"I'm the one that should be sorry." she said gently, "After all, who else could be your grandmother but me? Now come on," The blond smiled and pulled out of the hug, sweeping Sun's bangs back out of her face. "Somebody has to help me get all this paperwork home."

"Alright everyone, that's it for today." The scarred chuunin eyed four boys as he spoke. "See you all tomorrow."

Sun latched onto her bag and stepped off, heading to the door. Picking her way through the throng of overly-excited people, she found herself perched two steps away from gleaming hardwood floors, and staring directly into the dark onyx eyes of everyone's favorite prodigy.

'_Conceited jerk.' _She thought, returning his icy stare and sweeping her way out of the classroom, _'What's his problem?'_

Sun's first day was rather boring. She'd gotten along well in her work; Jumping to the top three in the class, and, whether she knew it or not, to the top of Sasuke Uchiha's rival list. What a great first day.

"You're late." Sun replied, her voice bored as she stared aimlessly into the clouds.

Kakashi shrugged, flipping a page. "So? How was your first day."

"I'll live." she sighed, leaning on the railing behind her.

The Copy Ninja chuckled, watching her out of his eye. "Be careful you don't get too optimistic."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Gran. Just tired."

"Don't give me that. I can tell."

Sun stared sadly at her food. "Today was my birthday. We were supposed to start training today."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Sun. Nothing that happened was your fault. No one could've stopped it."

"I know, but it feels like it is." At that point, the tears that she had been holding in started to fall. "Maybe if I was stronger I could've done something, I could've saved them."

"Your brother was too strong, even they couldn't do anything. They protected you as best as they could."

Sun buried her face in her hands. "I wasn't strong enough to help. I don't ever want to see people die like that again." She looked up pleadingly into the sannin's eyes. "Please Gran, train me. I'll do anything."

Tsunade could tell she was serious. "It's going to be hard. Do you think you can take it? Don't think just because I love you I'm going to take it easy on you."

"No Gran, I know. I promise I'll work hard. I'll do whatever you want."

Tsunade nodded. "If that's what you want then, I won't stop you. We can start practicing tomorrow." she smiled. "And before I forget, happy birthday."

--

_I'd like to thank my readers for being so patient. I feel like I'm dying 'cause I'm so sick, and my muse died too, so I haven't done much writing. I'm sorry! Please, please, have mercy, and call off the mob! I swear, there's plenty of new chapters coming as fast as I can get them up. I've just been so lazy I haven't posted the new ones yet. So, lots of love, **Written.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Past and Future

Chapter Four

_Past and Future_

Tsunade held up her hand, letting the green chakra envelop it. "Unlike normal chakra, healing chakra is influenced by emotion. A medic has to have a great amount of focus to channel their thoughts for this one purpose. It is why so many people find it hard; because you can't just learn, you have to _want _it." Sun nodded in understanding and she continued, "Once you have mastered control, things will come easier."

The sannin put her hands on Sun's shoulders. "Close your eyes and concentrate. Don't even think about it; it will come." Slowly, Sun nodded and closed her eyes.

_"Mom!"_

_There was blood everywhere. She was dying. nine or not, Sun didn't have to be told what was happening. She wanted to do something so bad to help, but she couldn't. All she could do was watch as her mother faded away._

Tsunade watched her expression change. "Not that," She squeezed Sun's shoulder lightly to jostle her thoughts. "Something else. Just relax, Sun. I know you can do this." Again, Sun nodded.

_"Mommy look." Sun held the baby bird out to her mother. "It's hurt."_

_"Come now, let me see it." Taya took the squawking ball of feathers from her daughter's hands, motioning for Sun to sit beside her. "See Sun," she continued, cradling the small thing gently, "Its wing is broken."_

_Sun nodded, watching as her mother healed the tiny sparrow. With one finger, Taya pushed the small thing to it's feet, laughing as it hopped up, eagerly stretching it's mended bones._

_"Yes little one," she cooed, "It does feel better then?" Taya threw her arms out and sent him flying. Sun giggled, watching as it looped and whirled in the air._

Sun opened her eyes, still smiling. She held out her hand and it flared to life with warm emerald green chakra. "How's that?"

"Prefect." Tsunade replied, "You're a natural."

Another year passed, and Sun reached the age of ten. In that time, she had excelled in her new craft, and was already studying intermediate techniques. She still had a lot to learn, but Tsunade had been right in saying she was a natural. Sun had inherited more than just her mother's looks.

As of this point, she was only studying medical jutsus; fighting techniques wouldn't come until a year later, when she hit eleven. From there, Tsunade would have two more years to hone her skills before entering her in exams at thirteen. But even that was a long shot. Thirteen was the youngest age allowed to participate, and putting Sun in at that age would be hard. She would be the first ever thirteen-year-old competitor, providing she even managed to qualify for entry.

* * *

"I don't know what you're pulling Tsunade, but if anything happens to that girl, I know who to look for."

"Relax Sarutobi," Tsunade grumbled, "she'll be fine. If anyone can take a hit, it's a Ryuu. You of all people should know that."

The Third shook his head. "Of course I know that. I don't have to be told twice of their strength, or their determination for that matter, but you've got to realize what you're doing. Pushing her into such an advanced field at this age is suicide. Her body can't handle the chakra usage at such a young age; you're liable to kill her, and she can't die just yet. _You _should know that."

"Now you're a medic too, hm?" Emerald green eyes flared in defiance, "Have you even forgotten the power she'll be given? She of all people would make an excellent medic, and Taya proved that. Her entire family line has specialized in medical jutsu. You can't tell me she isn't capable, I've seen it. Her body is already adapting- she has at least double the chakra of anyone her age, and her control is already extensive. She can duplicate a jutsu with almost half of the chakra those kids are using."

He bowed his head for a moment. "Fine, but be careful. Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"Keep your control."

"Yes Gran, I am." Sun squinted and continued with her jutsu, her eyes locked in firm concentration.

"Right, that's perfect. I'm going out for a while, just stay here when you're done."

"Yes Gran."

Tsunade walked casually through the streets. Casting her eye on a tea shop, she walked in and sat down before ordering a small cup. Shizune was coming; she'd just wait for her here. Her mind wandered halfway back to Sun as she sat there, and then, somehow to her mother.

_"Dodge it Taya, and don't lose your focus! I don't want to see a single scratch when we're done here!"_

_"Yes Master!" Thirteen-year-old Taya pulled herself back into a hand stand, narrowly dodging an endless rain of punches. _

_"That's perfect, just don't forget the counter attack."_

_"You didn't think I'd forget that, did you?" Flashing a wide grin, she swung herself into a volley of flipping before sending her own attacks back like hailstones. "No way!"_

_Tsunade grabbed her arm, grinding her to a halt. "That's enough for today." Her student's eyes lit, "Excellent. It won't be long before the exams."_

It was amazing. Sun was like an exact copy, messy hair and all. Still, as much as Taya shone, you couldn't deny she was like her father. She had will in her- gritty determination only overshadowed by her kindness.

Tsunade laughed. She was their child, undoubtedly.

"You're thinking about her again?" The copy ninja laughed, balancing himself against the door frame.

"Kakashi. Well, I suppose if you can take the time to laugh at me, you might as well stay a while." She gestured with her hand. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," he replied, now standing with one hand on the chair in front of him, "Can't I just comment every once in a while?"

"Don't give me that," she growled, glaring up at him, "I know you want something, now spit it out. Otherwise you wouldn't have taken the time."

At this his expression turned halfway serious. "You're right. Has he told you yet?" He closed his book and pocketed it. "I might as well get a second opinion."

"Oh yeah, Sarutobi mentioned it this morning." A smirk laced across her face, "You sure that's what you want?"

He nodded with an exasperated sigh. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't."

"Well don't let me get in the way," she replied laughing, "but don't say I didn't warn you first."

He popped off in a cloud of smoke, leaving the female sannin still chuckling.

_A Year later..._

"Sun Ryuu?" The messenger lowered his gaze on the young girl, who at the moment was lounging under the tree before him, one eye viewing him with disinterest.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I've been ordered to escort you to the Hokage."

She sat up halfway and stood, still eying him questioningly. "What for?" It was weird. She'd never been called with a messenger before.

"I don't know," he replied again, now irritated with her questions, "only that I was ordered to bring you immediately."

Satisfied, she nodded and followed. When they arrived, he was sitting at his desk, a familiar jounin propped up on the wall behind him.

"You may go Genma," he said quietly, addressing her conductor, "and thank you." Genma left with a cordial bow.

His gaze shifted from his paperwork to her and he smiled, resting his clasped hands on the arm of his chair. "It took us quite a while to finalize the paperwork, but I believe we're finished," and he handed a small stack of forms to her, "that is, if you accept."

Sun's eyes dropped immediately to the print. It was a habit of hers to read things; she was very thorough when it came to formalities and agreements. Her eyes widened for a brief second, and she couldn't help but laugh a little. She knew he cared, but she didn't think he'd take it this far. It was so unlike him.

"You're serious then?" Sarutobi nodded, and she smiled, "Okay. I guess it's done." she signed her name.

* * *

"So why'd you do it?"

"Well, it was Tsunade's idea, but we agreed you would stay here, so she couldn't have, not with all the traveling she does. The council put up the idea a few months back. There were plenty of people to offer, but we decided that you would probably fit in more with me than anyone else."

"Why?"

Kakashi laughed. "I wish you'd stop saying that. You ask to many questions." he sighed. "Well for one, you need to be protected. With your life in danger, you need a guardian who's at least jounin level, if not higher. But other than that, I see a lot of myself in you. If they didn't know who you were already, you could probably pass of as my daughter, what with your hair. It's the eyes that give it away. You have your mother's eyes."

She looked sideways at him. "You knew my parents?"

"Of course. I was given the honor of serving under your father once, shortly after I was made ANBU. He was a brilliant man, and brave too." Here a grin spread on his masked face. "I've never seen anything like it, what he did. You're a lot like him Sun, more than you think."

She nodded. "Well, other than protecting me, why else would you want me?"

"You have a skill and ability far beyond your age. I was like that. You have a reason to fight, to be angry. So do I. Your circumstances are very similar to mine. If your going to stay with anyone, it might as well be someone who understands what you're going through."

Sun had her arm drawn up around her knees at the mention of her family. "Yeah," she said sadly, "that's right."

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. "You know, I don't have much of a family either, but maybe we can change that. It's not every day you get second chance."

His newly adopted daughter smiled. "I guess we can, can't we? I think I'd like that."

He nodded. "Let's get home."

_Okay, here's the next chapter. Seriously. I'm still writing chapter 5, and we went to the beach for my sister's birthday, so no, this chapter didn't come up immediately. Oh yeah, and once again, I want to really really thank my readers. I know some of you have put me on your story alet list and favorite stories, and I'm even in a community now. Yeah I know it's only minor fanfic writing, but I'm glad people appreciate my talent. Thank you guys soo much. Oh yeah, Reina Kyto of Shards of Glass is coming soon! Stay with me people! I love you all, **Written**_


	6. Chapter 5: Initiation Prt 1

_Chapter 5_

_Initiation: Part One_

_Falling Halfway There_

Sun collapsed onto the ground. She'd had enough; her body just wouldn't move another inch, no matter how much she tried. Groaning, she rolled over on the grass and spat the blood from her mouth. When Tsunade said she wasn't taking this easy, she sure wasn't lying.

"Is dying part of my training too?" she asked absentmindedly, "Because if it is, I think I passed." she flopped down again, biting back a yelp as her bruised ribs met the rigid earth. She'd heal herself, if she wasn't completely drained of chakra.

"Just think of it as an initiation," Tsunade chuckled, "you're one of us now." she helped the battered girl into a sitting position and began to heal her injuries.

Sun smirked. "If this is what the party's like, I'd hate to see the welcoming committee."

"Just go home and get some sleep," the sannin replied, "you'll need it for tomorrow."

And she did. Tsunade had told her very seriously the first day, _'The most important skill of a medic is the ability to dodge.'_ After all, who was going to heal the team if she died? It never failed that she come home with some stray gash from one of the thousands of kunai the woman pelted her with.

It was hard, because nobody was supposed to know anything about her training, no matter what. Shizune would stroke, and worse, what about Kakashi? She was so young it was almost stupid for her to be doing what she was, but Tsunade was letting her. Thankfully the Hokage had agreed, but if the council, or worst case scenario, _the medic council_, found out, Tsunade would lose her job. Not only that, but Sun would lose any chances of ever becoming a medic.

So she woke up early, even before Kakashi did. From five to eight am, they trained. From eight to twelve, she went to the academy. Then she had four hours to rest and relax before meeting up with Tsunade again at four, and training till eight. After that, she had two hours before bed, and the cycle started all over again. And all that time, she just hoped and prayed no one would ever know.

Six months passed. She only had another six left before she took academy exams, but that wasn't why she was so excited. Once she got there, that would mean there was only a year left for medic exams.

It would be strange, competing against people older than her. The youngest age that ever managed to pass was eighteen, even though they'd had some fifteen-year-old participants. But no one, not even Tsunade, had ever been admitted at thirteen. They'd be stretching every rule, just thinking about it. But they weren't breaking them either, and that's what counted.

Sun herself was learning quickly now. After months of being pummeled, she could hold her own with the sannin, but they were only training. No, the blond wasn't kid gloving her, but she wasn't trying to kill her either. She could if she wanted, but she wouldn't. Tsunade knew when to stop. She never held back, but she never took things too far.

But she was going to have worse things coming her way soon- the academy exams were just around the corner.

"You will stay in this room until your name is called. We will evaluate you across the hall. Good luck everyone!" Iruka waved and walked out.

Sun sighed and sat back; she was going to ace this easy. Shikamaru was sleeping as always, Kiba was too, and pretty much everyone else looked nervous or bored.

In fact, she was sitting next to Hinata, who looked like she was about to faint. The Hyuuga caught her looking and immediately bowed her head and began twiddling with her fingers.

"It's okay Hinata, you can do it." she ushered the shaking girl from her seat; the proctor had been calling her name for nearly three minutes. "Good luck!" She nodded.

Counting her, only a few people remained. Sakura and Ino had passed, and Shino had too. That meant only her, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, and Naruto were left.

It was so long she almost didn't hear the proctor, but her head shot up when she did. She walked across the hall and shut the door before offering a smile to the two men in front of her.

Iruka nodded. "This test is on the clone jutsu. Begin when you are ready."

_...a few moments later..._

Iruka nodded. "Well done. You pass." she took her headband "Orientation is next week, Monday."

"You passed." Sun nodded.

"Yeah." Her eyes clouded. It always happened during times like this, but for some reason her eyes didn't look sad, they look worried and scared.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked, looking sideways at her.

She shook her head, but inside she knew it was a lie. It was almost time. It wouldn't be long now before it all began.

"Sun?"

Her harsh breathing filled the dark room, broken only by whimpering every few moments- another nightmare. It was the third this week, and they were happening every night. From what Tsunade had told him, the nightmares hadn't happened this frequently since they had found her in the forest, and that had been four years ago. She shouldn't be having them, at least not this bad, not after all this time.

He took her gently by the shoulders and sat her up, wiping the tears away with the edge of his hand. "It was only a dream, Sun. Everything's fine."

Her shaking form curled into his lap. "I know," she cried, burying her wet face in his shoulder, "but I can't help it. They're getting worse. Every night they're more vivid and...and..."Sun shook uncontrollably and began crying harder, her last words muffled in Kakashi's now soaked navy-blue shirt. "I'm just so scared..."

"Easy now, come on." He wrapped a blanket around her and picked her up. "Let's get your face cleaned up and get something to drink. Maybe you'll feel better and then you can lay back down, okay?"

"Okay."

"You wanted to see me?"

Somehow Kakashi had found himself propped up against the back wall of Tsunade's office. He nodded.

"What for?" Tsunade replied.

"She's having nightmares again. They're getting worse. It's been every night so far this week."

The sannin sighed. "Is there anything coming up, like, something important?"

"Well, her birthday, but that's nine months from now."

"You said she just passed her graduation exams, right? Maybe she's reacting to that. There's honestly no way to tell, but there's nothing wrong with her. Just give it some time."

He nodded and disappeared.

Tsunade's emerald-green eyes faded with worry. _So the time has come..._

Sun moaned in protest. It hurt- a lot. Her throat was dry and sore, and she felt like every bone in her body was bruised and broken. A searing, throbbing pain pulsed through her spine relentlessly, bringing tears to her eyes as she fought down the urge to scream. It was just too much.

She couldn't do anything now, though. He would figure it out soon enough. Footsteps tapped lightly down the halls, and she heard a slight click as the door to her room creaked open. Sun knew who it was before he even got there.

Kakashi reached out and touched her forehead lightly, but jerked it back at her reaction. She recoiled, barely suppressing a yelp as the pressure settled on her jarring headache. Gently, and more slowly this time, the jounin reached out and touched her head, keeping his fingers light against the skin. She grimaced, but allowed it.

Sun's fever was high, and she was having a hard time breathing. It probably hurt too much- her entire body was tender to the touch, even slightly swollen. She was dehydrated and only half conscious; Sun needed help, now. There was definitely something wrong.

"All right, I'm going to need an analysis of this and…" Tsunade's voice trailed off as her eyes wandered above the man's head. The figure was all too clear. Her face drained. "…oh no."

She skirted her way around the front desk. She had been right- it _was_ happening, and too fast. "How long," she stuttered, "how long has she been like this?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I brought her as soon as I could."

"Let me look at her." Gently, Tsunade slipped her hands underneath Sun's neck and knees, lifting her up carefully before laying her on the floor.

Sun's skin was pale and sticky with sweat, and her entire body trembled underneath the woman's hands. Tsunade laid a hand on her chest; her heat rate and breathing had increased. It was getting worse.

"Get me an IV and a sedative;" she ordered, signaling a nurse nearby, "make sure you drop the dosage- ninety to one hundred fifteen. Bring me Mina Ketsuya and Jihiro Kurusai as well."

"Easy now, just relax. Everything's going to be fine." Sun's eyes were glazed with pain. Hopefully this would help a little- She glanced at the empty syringe lying on the tile beside her- Five minutes and she would be out cold.

"You called for us?"

Tsunade looked up momentarily and nodded. "Is there an open room in the ICU?" Jihiro nodded, "Good." She glanced at the other woman- Mina. "Take her down to the lab. I want a full analysis of her condition. We'll decide what to do from there."

Jihiro picked up the now unconscious Sun, nodding quickly in the direction of Tsunade and Kakashi before walking quickly away.

"You should get going," she motioned towards the door, "Someone's probably looking for you. Oh, and Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

_Authoress' Note: This chapter must be in two parts; for some reason my final pulling together of the story's entirety decided to come today. I finally know how this will end; after realizing how I wanted it, rewriting seemed tempting. Instead, this chapter has been split into two parts so I can make sure the story comes out right. (or at least, close enough to intentions)_


	7. Chapter 6: Initiation Prt 2

_

* * *

___

Chapter 6

_Initiation: Part Two_

_Everything is Going to be All Right_

There had been little change in Sun's condition since then. Her body seemed to be tearing apart from the inside out. She could hardly move anymore, let alone speak. It just seemed hopeless.

Kakashi visited everyday, and sat by her bed absentmindedly reading his book, worrying the only way he knew how.

"Sir, she's gone!"

Jihiro Kurusai looked down at the windblown nurse. "Who?"

"Sun Hatake, sir. I went in to check on her this morning, and she was gone. Her clothes are missing, sir. She's escaped."

He looked at the girl in disbelief. "That's impossible. The hospital has guards at all times; there's no way she'd get past them. Not only that, she's in no condition to be going anywhere."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!"

"This'd better be important Jihiro."

"Milady, S-sun is gone! Sun Hatake has escaped!"

Tsunade's expression quickly changed from irritated to serious. "Alert the Hokage immediately. She has to be found quickly. She won't last long with the condition she's in."

* * *

The search parties had been working all night. A vicious storm had set in though, and it was forcing them all to an agonizingly slow pace. Lightning flashed in the sky, the wind was falling in sheets, and it was almost impossible to see.

It would be a miracle if they found her in this weather. That she knew. Whether she would survive or not was an entirely different thing. Tsunade cursed, hands clenched tight on the railing of the tower as she scanned the forest below her. She had been right all along; if Sun didn't live it was her fault- she should have known better.

_'What?' _She cringed as an unmistakable wave of energy hit her full on. Then she heard the scream. Tsunade vaulted over the railing instantly and plunged into the forest below without thinking. They had to find her, and soon.

It was so powerful it swept him off his feet before he could even comprehend what it was. He landed flat on his back in a flurry of dust, wincing as he collided with the ground. Kakashi stood up and shook his head, clearing it to gather his thoughts.

Seldom was there any energy that was so strong it became an actual force; Lightning Blade, Rasengan- he shook his head. This wasn't a technique. It was chakra, and not that of a demon. It was spiritual chakra, undoubtedly. Then there was the scream- a shriek so loud it echoed in his ears, and every note of it was sheer agony. His head jerked to the sound and he ran. She was close.

It was a clearing roughly a half-mile from where he had been. There might have been more dust and debris if the rain hadn't washed it away. The bare ground was muddy and wet, and several trees and plants looked as if they had been torn apart. His mind wasn't on the scenery, though. A still figure lay in the center, hardly visible in the storm.

Kakashi knelt down quickly and immediately heard a growl. A large wolf raised his head and looked at him weakly.

"Just take it easy boy, I won't hurt her." The wolf seemed satisfied and laid his head down on outstretched paws, watching the jounin's movements through glazed, tired eyes.

Kakashi turned his attention to Sun. He turned her gently onto her back and smoothed her soaked hair from her face. She was pale and still. Her pulse was slow, but it was there. He let out a breath he had unconsciously been holding and slipped his arms underneath her. In one swift motion, he lifted her from the ground and ran.

Kakashi strode through the gates without asking. The other search parties had long since returned, and they silenced as he neared. Tsunade was there before he could find the words to say anything.

"How is she?" His voice was hoarse and strained, as if he hadn't spoken for a long time. He crouched down on the ground beside the medic.

Tsunade remained silent for a moment as her hands swirled in green chakra. "We cut it close; she'll be fine, but it's going to take some work." She placed her hands over Sun's chest.

There was a sharp intake of air as her lungs expanded. She coughed, splattering blood everywhere and gasping as her breathing returned. "Relax, Sun." Tsunade held the girl still as she worked, "Slow, deep breaths. You'll be fine."

Sun winced, her breath raspy. "It hurts…" Her head lolled to one side and she opened her eyes slowly, blinking to clear the blurring. "Ah…wh-where…where is he?"

Kakashi patted her hand gently. "The Inuzukas are taking care of him; he'll be here soon, don't worry. Everything is going to be all right."

"Kakashi," Tsunade looked up from her hands, "I can take care of her from here. Go find her some dry clothes and bring them up to the hospital."

"Sure."

* * *

The storm was dying off as the clock edged past three, leaving a strange and awkward silence in the tiny hospital room. Tsunade signed off her charts and stomped wearily to her office- she growled irritably- at the _other_ end of the building. Everyone was determined to kill her tonight. Sun had drained just about every ounce of her strength, and she'd spent the past hour trying to explain to Sarutobi, Kakashi, and the _entire_ council that everything was fine.

She spat at the mention of the council. If she had no self control, some of them wouldn't have come out of there in one piece. They had no right to be where they were, they had no idea what this village needed.

She pulled half-heartedly at the door and sagged against the frame. It had been a long time since anything had pushed her this far, and she frowned at the slight wrinkle on her hand. The evidence was only slight though; no one would notice, and she'd be recharged before her shift came next morning. Hopefully Sun would be awake- she needed to talk with her.

She threw a glance at the calendar, grimacing at a large red circle looming on the white squares. _'We're cutting more than one thing a little close.'_ Tsunade snatched the half-empty bottle of sake from her desk and gulped the rest down. She really shouldn't be drinking, but that voice in the back of her head didn't care. _'Ah, to Hell with it; I deserve this after today.'_

She winced at the burning in her throat and threw her bag over her shoulder, flinging the door shut and stomping her way through the lobby back to her apartment. She would be late tomorrow; all she wanted now was sleep and she needed it. A vague thought of an angry council blurred into her thoughts and she smirked. Yes, to Hell with it. She'd show them what she thought of their so called _authority._

* * *

"Oh, good morning Sun. I see you're awake. Lady Tsunade will be pleased to hear that."

_Mpph._ Sun rolled over and blinked at the nurse. "Yeah," she laughed hoarsely, "What's for breakfast Michiko? I'm starving."

Michiko laughed, her one visible blue eye sparkling under jet black hair. "You nearly die, and all you care about is breakfast? You're amazing."

Sun snorted and rolled her eyes. Michiko giggled. "So how are you feeling?"

"Oh, I don't know…just peachy, like flowers. What did you expect, sunshine?"

"So like shit then?"

"If I could move I'd hurt you." She fell back onto her bed weakly, but her sharp blue eyes still glared under half-closed lids at the overly cheerful woman.

"Oh, don't be so mean sweetheart. Here," she walked over to the window and threw the drapes aside. "This should help." Sun hissed and she laughed again. "Don't worry, you'll feel better with food in you. Jihiro will be by with your medicine soon."

The man made his entrance soon after Michiko left. He grinned and ran a free hand through his ruffled hair, amusement sparkling in his dark green eyes. "Well Hatake, I hope you plan on staying a little longer this time." He chuckled and shut the door behind him before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "You know, usually it's your father I'm talking to."

"Yeah I know. I guess it's rubbing off." Sun smirked half-heartedly and poked at her rather pathetic breakfast with a free hand. "Your food is disgusting by the way."

Jihiro nodded. "It's awful, I'll agree, but try to eat some. You need it. Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"What do _you _think?"

"When we brought you in last night, your circulatory system was overloaded. We partially drained your chakra to stabilize you, but your heart and lungs are still under a lot of stress, and your body is still very bruised and tender. The best thing for you right now is rest. I know you're not happy about it, but try to relax." Jihiro pushed her back down gently. "How's your breathing?"

"My chest," she paused, "and my ribs- I can't…" She swallowed hard and gasped.

He steadied Sun's coughing fit and waited as she relaxed. "So it hurts when you breathe deeply?" Sun nodded. "Do you feel lightheaded?" Sun nodded again. "All right then."

Jihiro placed a hand over her chest. It swirled green as he began to pour chakra in, and Sun sucked in air immediately. The energy was warm and soothing and her lungs felt lighter instantly.

"Relax, Sun. Slow, deep breaths okay? Take it easy; don't overdo it." After a few moments her breathing was steady. He removed his hand carefully.

Sun moaned. She was suddenly very painfully aware of how much her body hurt. She had been so preoccupied with breathing that everything had receded to a sort of dull numbness, but as the warm light faded, the burning, searing pain seemed to hurt more than ever.

A wave of dizziness hit her as her breathing became shallow, and her vision blurred. Her muscles went limp, and she shivered as sweat rolled down her face. Her head swam and she shut her eyes as her stomach turned, wishing it would all just go away. She curled up against Jihiro's outstretched arm and lay there, too tired to move.

"I know sweetheart, it hurts."

Sun sobbed into his sleeve, hot tears soaking the white fabric. She was shaking, and suddenly she looked very tiny clinging to his arm. She looked like a child. Jihiro frowned. Some part of his mind knew she shouldn't be doing this, knew that she was a shinobi of the leaf, that she knew better, but he pushed it away. Sun was hardly thirteen. Sometimes it was easy to forget how young some of them really were.

He patted her gently on the back and unwound her hands from his arm. Sun settled back into her pillows, watching him with unseeing glazed eyes. Jihiro took her hand and injected a syringe-full of clear liquid into the IV. It was a mild sedative; once it kicked in, Sun would be asleep for a good few hours. It would help her heal, and she needed the rest.

Sun felt her body slowly going numb as the medicine started to work, and she didn't even fight to keep her eyes open. The pain was gone, and suddenly she realized she was very, _very_ tired. The room around her swirled and the shapes blurred. The only thing she was aware of was Jihiro's calm, soothing voice. It hardly made sense anymore as she slipped further and further into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was him speaking softly while he sat next to her; something along the lines of, _Just relax…everything's going to be all right…_ Then everything went black.

_Authoress' Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in forever! I'm really lost on the plot of this thing, (I'm such a pathetic writer!) so we're winging it! That's pretty much my basic strategy. I was going to make then end all dramamtic and stuff, but then I thought about it and was like, 'No, that'd never happen. It'd be stupid.' So then end will be sort-of-dramatic-ey. I guess... Stupid plots. Good with characters, bad with plots._


	8. Chapter 7: She's One of Us

_Chapter 7_

_She's One Of Us_

Sun woke to a small beeping sound. Her eyes seemed to be weighted with bricks, and she had to struggle to open them only slightly. She tried to move, but was stopped by a large, strong hand. "No."

She started to turn over, and moaned at the sharp pain that lanced through her. Another voice intervened this time. "Please stay still Sun. You're in no condition to move; you'll only hurt yourself."

She could see blurred colors through her cracked eyelids, and as her eyes adjusted, she found she was able to see again.

She was in the same small hospital room. The beeping had been her heart monitor. Sun looked around her. It seemed as if half the village was there. Michiko, Jihiro, and Mina flanked the end of her bed, and Kakashi and Tsunade took either side. Hana and Kiba Inuzuka were there in the corner, and in between them was a large grey wolf. His brilliant blue eyes shone, and he was absolutely and completely ecstatic.

"Easy boy," Hana held him back gently, "Not yet." Kiba laughed, and Akamaru barked atop his head.

Sun smiled. "Hi guys." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Tsunade snorted. "It's about time you woke up."

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a few days," Jihiro replied, "Nothing major. It's probably just because you were so tired."

"Yeah," Mina rolled her eyes, "with injuries like that, I'd be out for a _week_, much less three days. That kid's doing better than I am."

Sun laughed hoarsely. "That's enough about me." She let her free hand fall from her bedside. "Come."

The large wolf responded immediately, licking her pale, outstretched hand vigorously. Sun patted his head gently. "I know Abaku, I know."

Abaku was a light grey color with tinges of a darker black hue around his muzzle, ears, and along his backbone to the tip of his tail. His underbelly and chest were closer to white. Sun stroked his ears, running her hands through his thick fur.

"What were you thinking? Do you realize you could've gotten yourself killed? You should know better than that. I almost couldn't find you in that storm; it almost killed me. If they hadn't sent a search party, we'd both be dead right now." Tears pricked at the corner of her large blue eyes, "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, understand?"

The wolf's head hung. He licked her hand apologetically. Sun smiled, "It's all right. Go and get some rest, okay? I'll be home soon, and then I'll come get you."

Abaku barked and followed the Inuzukas out. Hana patted his head, and together she and Kiba managed to coax him into going. He cast a glance behind him at Sun, and she shooed him with one hand. He didn't seem too happy, but he would do what his master wanted.

Sun settled back down into her pillows. "So… what'd I miss?"

"That's actually why I'm here." Kakashi said, "You missed team orientation."

Sun moaned. "I know. Why do I miss everything good?" She grimaced, "So where am I at again?"

"Team seven, along with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sun rolled her eyes. "Great. We get the idiot, the moody Uchiha kid, and his personal fan club. We'll make a _great_ team, won't we?"

"You could be a little more optimistic."

"Yeah, I guess. At least we have you." She sighed, "I suppose you've come to tell me I'll be missing our first mission then?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but the mission is tomorrow. There's no way you'll be fully healed by then."

"It's okay, I know." There was a hurt look in her eyes, but she grinned anyway, "Good luck. Maybe when you get back I'll be well enough to actually do something!"

The Copy Nin laughed; a rare treat for everyone. "Of course," He patted her on the head and she frowned, "Get some rest. You'll need it." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a _poof_ of smoke.

Tsunade turned to the three remaining visitors. "All of you scram; I want to talk to her in private." Mina, Michiko, and Jihiro bowed politely before obliging.

"What is it?"

"Your exams," Tsunade grunted. "You've been in the hospital for close to a week now; the exams are at the end of the month. We've got to get you healthy and moving before then."

Sun moaned in obvious agreement. "You're right. I almost forgot; I _have_ to get out of here. We can't waste any time. I should be training now."

Tsunade blocked the girl with a hand as she attempted to sit up. "As much as I agree, we've got to take this one slow. In case you haven't noticed, you're connected to a heart monitor _and_ oxygen at the moment. Let's not make the situation worse."

Sun looked down at the various assortments of wires and tubes attached to her. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Tsunade nodded. "Of course I'm right. Now, while we're still on the subject, how strong do you think you are?"

Sun sighed. "I'm just so _tired_, and even sitting up is literally making my head spin. When Abaku's spirit hit me I felt like every nerve was on fire; the pain was mind-bottling. Fusing with him seems to have taken every last ounce of my strength."

"Well, like Jihiro said, you're nervous system did get quite an overload when his chakra poured in. You've recovered from the initial shock though; your heart's leveled out, and you can breathe on your own, even if you are still hooked up to the oxygen.

That's the only thing; the whole reaction is so severe we're not sure just how stable you are. That's why you're still being monitored. I suppose we'll just finish the week out and see how you are then. If you can be up by next week, we still have almost a whole month left to practice. Don't worry about that now though. Just get some sleep, and I'll be back later."

* * *

"Good morning Sun." Michiko grinned. "I've come to disconnect you."

Sun's fuzzy, sleep-filled brain sluggishly processed the sentence. "Wha-?" Obviously, she was still asleep.

Michiko rolled her eyes. "Just hold your shirt up."

"Mmm-kay…" she did as she was told, and the woman reached her hand up gingerly into the mass of wires, disconnecting the white circles as she went. "Your hands are cold…" Sun grumbled.

"Yeah I know. Sorry. While I'm at it, do you need anything?"

"Breakfast."

Michiko raised an eyebrow. "Again with the food Hatake? Your brain must be in your stomach. Honestly, do you ever do anything _but_ eat?"

Sun smirked. "Nope."

The nurse rolled her eyes again. "Okay, you're wireless now. I'll go get your food. Jihiro and Lady Tsunade are coming by to look at you."

* * *

If it was possible, Sun might've jumped through the roof. She'd been given the all clear. Jihiro's mouth dropped open when he said it; honestly, she couldn't quite understand why she had healed so fast either, but that wasn't why she was about to add a skylight to her room.

After he left, Tsunade had mentioned training. Just one more day, and she would be out of this godforsaken place for good. It also meant she would be able to take Abaku home.

She hoped he was doing well.

The truth of the matter was quite the opposite.

Abaku had been given a separate kennel from the others; the other dogs might identify him as a threat to the pack, to the clan. No Inuzuka would risk that fight; not only for Abaku's safety, but their dogs also. The pen itself was spacious. It was more of a room, actually. There were large bowls of water and dry food in one corner, and a slightly elevated chaise-type lounge stood along one wall. It was large and cushioned- a perfect size for a wolf or any dog. There was plenty of sunshine and room to run; each kennel had an opening in the back wall that led to a spacious enclosure. There was even a spot where the dog's owner could sleep. This was what most Inuzukas chose. Unless the dog was contagious or quarantined, partners always slept with one another, whether in the kennels, or the Inuzuka's personal rooms. In fact, every bedroom in the house had a similar chaise as the kennels for that purpose.

That was what Abaku wanted most. He knew she couldn't help it; she was injured after all, but that only meant that he should be with her even more. It was ingrained in their personalities as much as it was the Inuzukas- partners were never separated, _ever._ Abaku strained each of his premature senses as much as he could, but he still couldn't contact her. It was useless.

It was when he flopped onto his bed in defeat that Hana entered. She had a bowl in her hands. It was full of freshly butchered meat, covered in sticky, sweet blood.

"Good morning, pup. Would you like something to eat today?"

The wolf looked at her with disinterested eyes. _'I do not want anything to eat human, and I am no pup!'_ It wasn't that he disliked Hana; he actually did find her quite nice, and she smelled lovely in his opinion, but she was not on the agenda for today.

"Here you go, fresh off the block." Hana set the silver bowl down on the floor.

'_Curse this new body; I cannot commune with the humans yet.'_ He growled in frustration, _'At this rate, I will get nowhere. I am sure Sun would be able to understand me; if I could communicate long distances this would not be a problem, but my telepathy is rough yet. I cannot gauge my ability until I test her first.'_

"Why are you so upset, Abaku?" Hana pushed the bowl closer to him and scratched his ear encouragingly, "Please eat; it will help. You haven't eaten in days."

'_No. I can go without a meal yet, Mistress Hana.' _Abaku replied flatly. Of course, she couldn't hear it, but venting his frustration helped.

"Please?"

'_No'_

Hana threw her arms up and groaned. "Fine then; I'll go get Kiba. Maybe you will listen to him."

'_I listen to no one but my Master.' _

Kiba sighed. They had tried everything. In then end, Akamaru managed to eat all of Abaku's food, and he didn't touch one morsel.

"That's it Hana. We've got one thing left."

"What?"

"We have to bring Sun here."

"No! Are you crazy, Kiba? She's injured, and I won't have her traipsing all over Konoha like that!"

"So? We can take care of her! You heard what they said- she's doing better. She needs to be here with her partner, just like I need to be with Akamaru. It's a sin to keep her away from him! As Inuzuka, it's our responsibility to take care of our kind, and if Sun's not one of us, then neither am I!"

Hana's mouth dropped open. Kiba, for the first time in his life, had actually made perfect, crystal-clear sense. "Okay, but we have to ask Mom first, and the hospital is going to have to okay it too."

* * *

"Well, why not? I think it's a great idea." Tsunade nodded, casting a glance at the group in front of her. "Any objections?"

"Lady Tsunade, I just don't think this is a good idea. Do you even remember how she came in? I highly doubt she would be fully healed in five days."

"Do you _have_ to ruin everything Jihiro?"

"I'm just saying it's dangerous; I never said anything about it being a bad idea!"

"Well _I'm _the one to decide whether it's dangerous, am I not?_"_

"I think it's a wonderful idea," The Third interjected, "It would be a great asset to her training."

Jihiro looked distraught. It was four against one now. Tsume cast a sideways glance at him before speaking, "The boy makes a point; we should remember her condition. I have no doubt staying within the compound would be beneficial, but I don't want to endanger her well-being."

Sarutobi nodded, looking at Tsunade again, "What of her assessment?"

"I honestly can't believe what I saw; she's fully healed, if not better than before. Her chakra levels are unbelievably high, and her stamina, endurance, and circulation have skyrocketed. In all my years of treating the Ryuu Clan, I have never seen such a drastic change. The bond has affected her exponentially; keeping the two of them separated would be irresponsible, and I whole-heartedly endorse this offer."

Jihiro swallowed. "I agree."

"I as well," Hana piped up, "I have been taking care of her partner. He isn't eating; he refuses any company other than me, Kiba, and occasionally Tsume. There's no other help for him other than her, and we're only hurting the both of them by prolonging the separation."

The Hokage nodded. "Tsume? Do you have anything you wish to add?"

"I will only say what my son has already made clear. She is one of our kind. She is our responsibility; _they_ are our responsibility, and we would accept them without hesitation, regardless of circumstance."

"Well said." There was resoluteness in his voice. "Now, if we can just get Kakashi's approval…"

"Approval for what?" There was a dispersing of smoke as a familiar masked face appeared.

"Kakashi, how many times have I told you to _knock_? You can't just pop in on me like that!"

"Sorry sir, but you sent for me earlier. I figured you'd be expecting me."

"Oh yes, forgive me. Anyways, as I was saying, we need his permission first. He is her legal guardian, after all."

Tsume stepped up. "Kakashi, we wanted to know if you would let Sun stay with us. It was Kiba's idea; both she and Abaku need to be together, and there are some things you can only learn by doing; some things she needs to know as a partner. Without her clan mates, there's no one to take basics from, and I believe the Inuzukas would be the best replacement for her."

Kakashi seemed to take Tsume's rather hurried speech in, nodding thoughtfully. "Yes. Her ability isn't fully developed yet, and without Tekato and Taya, I suppose she has no other option. She couldn't do that on her own; someone who shares a similar bond would be good."

"So, that's a yes?"

Kakashi nodded.

The Third took the scene in before speaking, "This matter is settled then. From this moment forward, the Inuzuka Clan will share joint responsibility for Sun Ryuu's training with Kakashi Hatake. I trust the both of you to settle living arrangements on your own. Do not forget that as her primary caretaker, Kakashi will have final say in all matters."

"Of course." Tsume bowed and the rest followed suit.

* * *

Tsunade had never looked so serious before. "Tsume, you have good intentions; I admire that, but you must understand how dangerous she is now. It hasn't been showing because of the separation; her chakra has molded to him, but her body and mind have yet to follow. She is of an ancient clan even more animalistic than yours. Some might even go as far as to say they are the Inuzuka Clan's predecessors."

"What?"

"She's bonded to the spirit of a wolf demon Tsume."

Tsume's eyes enlarged. "What do you mean demon? Are you saying she's a threat?"

"No, Tsume, no. These wolf demons are what you might call a guardian spirit; protectors of sorts. They would never threaten a human, but they are still wolves. You should know how it feels. Instinct is a powerful influence. There are going to be times when she can't control it Tsume, and her reaction will be a much more violent one than that of an Inuzuka."

"She's more volatile than we are; she's wilder because of the wolves. They are closer to nature than even we are." Tsume nodded. "We can teach her how to control her instincts; it will be harder, but not impossible."

"Whatever you do, just be careful. You have to understand that she's not like me, or even you, anymore. The lust for blood and thrill of the hunt, the pure desire for nothing more than killing; it's all in her now, and if she loses herself to that…" Tsunade shuddered, "I've seen it happen. _Do not_ let it happen again."

"Yes."

_Authoress' Note: I just had to make Abaku disagreeable. Actually, his character is pretty calm and cool-headed, but I figured since he's so attached to his beloved Master he'd be downright pissed if he wasn't there to take care of her like a good partner should. I thought I made him pretty logical about the whole thing actually; just that he was frustrated he was stuck with Miss Hana and couldn't do anything about it. Sounds like me- I always get mad whenever things are out of my hands, and I like to know at least know what's going on. As to Sun, I hope you get the idea. Like an Inuzuka, but with wolves. She's more instinctual and animalistic; much more of an animal than human, and highly prone to act so. Much scarier. Oh yeah, you'd better run._


	9. Chapter 8: Changed

_Chapter 8_

_Changed_

_Mark of the Wolf_

"Okay, this is your room." Tsume pointed at the door as they passed, "The kennels are not far from here, in case you or Abaku wish to visit one another. An attendant has gone to collect your things; everything will be in your room when you return. For now, I expect you would rather like to see your partner?"

"Yes, Lady Tsume."

"Please don't call me that. You're one of us now. You are as much my child as Kiba and Hana are."

Sun nodded. Every word she could have said was gone as they walked down the hall. Tsume didn't give her much time to speak though; the pair made a sharp left turn through an opening, and Hana and Kiba stood in the adjoined room.

Tsume patted her on the shoulder. "Kiba and Hana will show you the rest of the way. Good luck."

Abaku knew that chakra. _'Master…'_ She was finally here. When she entered the kennel, it took all of his reserve and mental power not to jump all over her, lick her face, and act like an immature pup. Instead, he walked over and laid his head down on her lap, inhaling her scent, memorizing it as best he could, savoring the energy that coursed through him. _'Yes'_ he thought, _'Her spirit is strong. She will react quickly.'_

That was good. They had been kept apart when they should have been gradually accepting each other. It was to make sure the human partner was not overwhelmed by the changes. It was supposed to be slow. It wouldn't be now, but with such an adaptive body, Sun would be fine.

Kiba and Hana were gone. He decided now would be the best time to test his ability. _"Master?"_ He spoke directly to her mind; no one else would have heard had there been others. The only question was, did _she_ hear it?

"Yes?" She looked mildly startled.

_"Can you hear me, Master?"_

Sun nodded. "Yes. Is that you, Abaku?"

_"Yes. I'm sorry I frightened you." _He licked her hand in apology, letting out a small whine, and flattening his ears.

"N-no, you didn't scare me. It's just…I've never heard your voice before. It's…nice."

_"Yes, I suppose so. I'm glad you like it."_ It was a rich, deep tone, mildly rough and guttural, but in general very gentle, soft, and reassuring. It made her feel safe and warm, and at that moment, mildly sleepy.

She stroked his head gently. "May I ask a question?"

_"Of course Master…" _ His eyelids were half-closed, but he managed to look up from her lap.

"What exactly happened to me? I mean, that night?"

_"I was supposed to come on your thirteenth birthday; I came almost two weeks before. I am not sure why, but your spirit began to mature several months ahead of time. I was to come when you were ready to accept me, so I did, but because you were not yet thirteen, your body could not handle the impact of my chakra in your system. The moment my soul touched yours, I knew something was wrong; when I finally formed a solid attachment with my new body, I understood._

_My chakra had overloaded you system and caused you to go into cardiac arrest. I tried to help, but I couldn't do anything; my body was as weak as yours. If it had not been for the search party, we would have both died then. Your heart was only barely pumping when you were brought in."_

"I know, but what happened to you? I could feel your chakra, and suddenly it just faded away."

_"When I bonded with you, I sacrificed half of my immortality to you in order to connect our spirits. As I gave you my immortality, so did you give me your mortality so that I would have a body in this world; so that I would also be mortal. You are half spirit Sun; I connect you to the other world, just as you bond me to this one._

_You will understand this soon, but know one thing. My life depends on yours. You are the thing that gives me life and holds me here. I was not born here; I am not mortal and therefore have no ties of my own to keep myself in this world. If you die, then I die as well. I am only tied here as you are, but if I die, then you will live. You would lose your spiritual connection, but you would still have your own mortality to keep you here. If there is ever a choice, I will gladly sacrifice myself. It is better that I return to the spirit world, than follow you there."_

Sun shook her head. "No. I will not lose you too. I would rather die than be alone; either way, I'm as good as dead."

_"Do not worry about what has not yet come, Master. Please sleep, you must rest. All will be made clear tomorrow."_

"Just promise me you won't go."

_"I will never leave you Master; that is a promise I will never break. Sleep here tonight, if you wish. I will stay with you."_

Sun hadn't realized the time; it was dark, and the sun itself was long gone. The only light was shining from a silver crescent in the sky. The moon was strangely comforting to her for some reason. She fingered her mother's necklace; it was a slightly domed silver disk just like the full moon. Maybe that was why.

She lay down on the bed in the kennel and Abaku crawled up next to her, laying his large head on her stomach. His body was warm, and she could feel his heart beating steadily underneath his thick, grey fur. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she was asleep before she knew it.

Sun awoke to the sound of birds chirping. It was a bright day; the light shone in from outside. Abaku was lying at the end of her bed, head on his paws as he watched her.

_"Good morning, Master. I trust you have slept well?"_

"Yeah. Good morning yourself. Ah…what time is it?"

_"I'd say around noon. You have slept for quite a while; Lady Tsume felt it wise not to disturb you, but wished me to tell you breakfast will be waiting in the kitchen. You may want to take a shower and redress before heading downstairs."_

"That sounds good to me. I'm sure I look pretty bad."

_"Well, perhaps it is my own personal preference, but I think you look lovely, and you smell even better." _Sun was sure she'd blushed then, because her partner let out a loud, resonant laugh.

"Well, what _do _I exactly smell like anyway?"

_"I'm not quite sure. It's sweet, but with a sharp scent. Like cinnamon…"_

It was Sun's turn to laugh. "I suppose I will take that as a compliment. Thank you."

Somehow she managed to find her room again, and just as Tsume had promised, everything was there. Her clothes had been neatly put away in the wardrobe, and her equipment lay on her bed. Several other things remained in boxes; obviously they were unsure where she would want to put them.

Sun opened her wardrobe and was surprised to find not only her clothes, but several new items as well. Light browns, blues, and grays still remained the predominant color scheme, along with white, and a few black articles. She chose a new pair of black pants, a white tank top, and a light brown sleeveless jacket.

Abaku lay on her bed, watching her movements patiently. It wouldn't be long now before she noticed how much she had actually changed overnight. He laughed inwardly; hopefully it would be a good reaction.

The first thing he heard was a strangled gasp, then a very shocked and flustered Sun scrambled into her room with a towel tangled around her. "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do Abaku."

_"I know. Dry your hair and get dressed."_

Sun could hardly believe her reflection in the mirror. All the babyishness had gone out of her face; her cheeks were no longer rounded with youth. Her once soft cerulean blue eyes had gone hard and feral; they were more slit-like, and less of a full circle than a true humans. The thing that truly scared her was the expression she wore. It was dark and wild, and there was a lust and a spirit within them she had yet to know.

Her hair had grown longer until it fell midway down her back. It was thicker and shaggy, as if it hadn't been kept for months. Her nails were longer and pointed, like claws. She ran her tongue over her teeth experimentally. They had grown as well. They were long, gleaming white _fangs_. Even the Inuzuka's pointed canines came nowhere near hers. This was no dog. It was wolf.

_"Oh, and also, you have grown a few inches, in case you haven't noticed. Your muscles are also harder and stronger, and your lungs have enlarged. You have increased stamina, endurance, speed, and strength. Every sense is superhuman, even more so than an Inuzuka. You are their superior Sun. After all, dogs are merely descendants of wolves."_

"Y-yeah, I get it." Her hands clenched and opened, and she spoke again, "Is there anything else?" She was surprised at her voice. It was still hers; she could hear the tone, but it was like Abaku's. It was rough, but not as deep. She was a female, of course.

_"Be careful. You are a wolf now Sun; just as much as I. You will understand more soon, but for now, just understand the changes physically. You have yet to worry over the full effects of this change mentally."_

"Mentally?"

_"Your instincts, girl. You share the same desires as I do now. You will enjoy the run; savor the thrill of the hunt, and lust after blood as you have never wanted for anything in your life. Wolves are hunters, Sun. They are predators. And now, so are you."_

Sun swallowed. "Okay…I think I'm okay with that. I guess if you can live with it, I can. It can't be that bad, can it?"

_"No child, not bad, wonderful. You have not lived until you have tasted fresh kill on your tongue; the meat these humans call food can hardly compare to the sweet taste of meat in hot, fresh blood. You will know soon Master, very soon."_

The streets were relatively empty, but Sun pulled her hood up and walked with her head low, just in case. No one needed to see this quite yet; it would be too hard for her to explain. Thankfully they weren't having practice today. Kakashi had been called on a mission short notice. Nobody could fill in, and without permission, genin squads couldn't practice or run missions unless supervised. Sun felt a pang of guilt at the mention of teammates. She hadn't even been able to go on their first mission, let alone attend even one practice. It wasn't right; she should be doing something.

No time to think about that though. She huddled deeper into her coat and jogged in the direction of the tower. She needed to speak to Tsunade, and she was supposed to check in with both her and the Hokage this morning. Not only did she need to discuss exams, but Sun had a feeling they'd like to see her little changes.

The Third looked up, one eye straying from the document on his desk to the ANBU guard poised in front of his open door. The man cleared his throat. "Sir, you have a visitor."

"May I ask whom?" He gestured to the seemingly endless paperwork and scrolls strewn in disarray across the wide, solid wood desktop. "As you can see, I am very busy; any matter other than one of dire importance can afford to wait a few more hours."

"It's Sun Hatake, sir. We were given explicit orders to submit her regardless of circumstance."

"Of course, thank you. Please send her in."

Sun walked in with her hands still in her coat pockets, head bowed slightly. She leaned up against a wall, and as the guard made his exit, spoke. "Good morning, my Lord." The new voice was still causing her trouble in regards to fluidity, and she had to carefully pronounce each word as it rolled of her tongue. It sounded almost correct, albeit with a slightly more raspy and guttural edge.

"Good morning." Sarutobi smiled at her address. "I see the physical changes are complete. You are progressing much faster than expected. That is good." He gestured to one of the two chairs in front of his desk, "Please sit, and remove your jacket."

Sun remained where she was, hesitant. She wasn't sure how he would react to her appearance yet. She sat down slowly, and then finally flipped down the hood of her jacket, slipped it off, and tossed the entire thing aside. His reaction was not one she had expected.

His eyes enlarged, but she knew he was not afraid. Some ancient part of her knew the smell of fear, and this was not it. She tested the air again; this was not fear at all, but rather pleasant astonishment and surprise. Her mouth involuntarily twitched into a grin. He was like Tsunade; he knew the Ryuu well.

If Sarutobi himself knew the judgment of Sun's observation, he would have wholly agreed. The sight of the girl before him was, in his opinion, truly awe-inspiring. Her once childish face was sharp and angular, cut with high, prominent cheekbones. It was not her face that struck him though; the change in her body was amazing. Tight, hard-packed muscles were outlined clearly in her arms, legs, and torso. Compared to the several he had seen in his lifetime, Sun's change was absolutely incredible. Sun was perhaps the perfect example of what a Ryuu was expected to be- a hunter; an efficient machine designed for flawless and accurate killing. The look in her eyes solidified that thought. The hard, calculating gaze sent a small shudder through his spine. Sun was no longer a mere child; if the thought occurred to her, she could kill him effortlessly. He knew she never would, but the thought that it was possible still chilled him.

"Well," He shook the thoughts out of his head, "everything seems to be in order, but Tsunade is going to check you before we do anything else. I want to make sure you're physically stable." He stood up. "Come, Tsunade is expecting you."

Visually, the hospital looked the same as ever, but Sun was beginning to understand her new senses. The metallic smell of dried blood and the sharp tang of morphine hung in the air. There was also a vague scent of cleaning supplies, apart from the apparent smell of sickness and general humans.

She heard general chatter among the doctors and nurses along with the cursing, grunts, and yelps of several patients. It was all very much one sound; she was not concentrating on a particular one. If she had wanted to, Sun could have heard what they were saying, but the only sound that stood out was the lucid sound of Tsunade's sharp orders. Even the Third heard it; you'd have to be completely deaf not to hear such a loud, sharp screaming as hers. She followed the noise. After all, they _were_ going to see Tsunade in the first place.

_'You incompetent fool! I gave you explicit instructions!' _or _'What? What do you mean you can't?' _were some of the more gentle reprimands. Several were much more severe. Sun couldn't help but chuckle at Tsunade's colorful language. She really scared people sometimes.

When the deluge of harsh words finally slowed, Sun cut a sharp turn and opened the door to the blonde sannin's office. She was immediately met with "I told you not to bother me you-"

The woman turned a light shade of pink at the realization of who had entered her office. "Oh God, Sarutobi! Do you ever knock?"

"I wouldn't have to if you had a better temperament." He chuckled at her dirty look, "I brought Sun. I can't stay; unfortunately I have several months worth of paperwork to sign, but please perform a full assessment of her condition. We need to make sure she has changed properly." He turned and quietly led himself out.

Tsunade slouched back into her chair and absentmindedly toyed with her pen as she looked Sun up and down. It had been a while since she'd cared for a truly changed Ryuu; she was going to need some help. She reached behind her and pulled a book from her shelf. It was entitled _Rememdium Lupus_, or _Wolf Medicine_. It was an old one, given to her some years ago by one of the Ryuu Clan elders. It was a detailed explanation of Ryuu physiology and the formulae for several time-tested and effective medicines and procedures to treat anything from a broken bone to severe pain and shock. They were so anatomically different from humans that it was impossible to treat them as such. That was why she'd been given the book in the first place; during the wars, Ryuu fought with Konoha and its allies, and it needed to be ensured that they were properly taken care of. As she looked at the girl before her, she realized that it would be necessary again.

Tsunade stood. "All right kid, we're going to take a few X-rays and run some tests. After that, you and I will begin training. I need to teach you how to use this new body of yours."

Sun nodded. "Yes, Master."

Abaku lay stretched out underneath the large tree, watching with interest as his Master fought hers. _'She is doing very well,' _he thought viewing her stance with a practiced eye, _'Tekato taught her the basics quite thoroughly.' _ It still needed refining on the more intricate points, but it would be a good place to start.

There were a lot of things she would not be able to learn until her spiritual energies had fully matured. In two months, at the first full moon, she would make her first journey to the Spirit World. It would be easier to teach her then, when she had basic control of her other chakra.

He touched briefly on a memory. His father had taught him what chakra was, and had explained Spiritual chakra to him. It was the kind of chakra that was his; it was the kind that would soon flow freely through Sun's veins. Because of their bond, she would be able to use it as she used her own. Right now, it lay dormant in her body, but soon her second chakra line would be fully functional.

The thought of everything he had yet to teach her overwhelmed him. Not only would he have to teach her of her newfound spiritual energies, but of the spirit itself, and all her abilities that would utilize them both. Every one of his ancestors had been taught this, but Sun would be the first time that any of them had ever had to teach it to their partners. Usually, they already knew the basics, and once they were fully changed and bonded, they learned the techniques from a parent or sibling. It was going to be very hard thing to do; he only hoped he did it correctly.

Oh well, he would cross that bridge when he got there. No use in worrying over the future. He let his eyes wander back to watch Sun's training.

Sun wiped the sweat from her brow and fell to the ground. "How'd I do?"

Tsunade leaned up against the tree, looking down at her, arms crossed. "Very well. Your enhanced senses and ability have greatly increased the effectiveness of your techniques. Even your chakra control is more precise."

_"Yes,"_ Abaku sated plainly, _"you have a natural talent for medicine, just like your ancestors before you. You're also responding to your changes very quickly. I am impressed, Master. I had not expected that so early on."_

"Yes Abaku, I believe you're right. She really has changed, more so than anyone could have imagined."


	10. Chapter 9: Team

_Chapter 9_

_Team_

Tsume nodded her approval. It had taken some time, but Sun and Abaku were working together perfectly. Fighting with Kiba and Hana was good for them; it taught them to work together while watching for their partner's safety as well as their own, and as an added bonus, would give them an in depth understanding of working with teammates in missions, and that was an invaluable skill to any ninja.

"Behind you!"

Abaku turned abruptly at Sun's command and dodged Akamaru's attack, pawing him out of the way without injuring him. He ran just in time to see Kiba moving in on Sun and yelled sharply, _"Don't forget to use your senses! He's behind you, now block him!"_

Sun flipped a kunai up just in time to parry his own blade, and with one flourish, twisted the thing from his grasp and into her hand.

Tsume laughed. Abaku was perhaps the best teacher when it came to utilizing her specific traits. She stood and clapped her hands together. "That's enough, both of you. Team training is only in a few hours, and you both need rest."

Sun and Kiba backed away from each other hesitantly, with their respective partners taking sides. The grey-haired wolf nin stifled a frustrated growl in that rumbled in her chest. She wasn't finished yet. From the way he looked, Kiba wasn't ready to quit either.

Abaku barked and placed himself between the pair, fur bristling. _"That is enough, now settle down. It is only training. You are not trying to kill one another." _ He growled, turning to Sun. _"Please control your emotions, Master. You cannot lose control."_

Sun bowed her head. "I know, Abaku. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

He returned to her side and licked her hand gently. _"I know. There's nothing wrong with enjoying a good battle, but don't let it get out of hand."_

The young wolf's mind was clouded with worry. Aside from the imminent medic exams and journey to the Spirit world, he was worried over the reactions of Sun's teammates when they saw her. He hoped they would not be afraid. Worst of all, what would Kakashi think? He shook that thought away. No, Kakashi had seen her kind before. The changes in his daughter might take some time getting used to, but he would accept them. For the only time in his life, Abaku was thankful Sun could not feel his emotions in the bond between them. She would soon, when her abilities matured, but for now he was extraordinarily grateful they weren't. He didn't want to worry her either.

Sun walked slowly to the training grounds for Team Seven. She had said goodbye to Hana and Tsume; both women had heartily wished her good luck, albeit roughly. She had gotten used to the Inuzukas constant arguing and roughhousing; it was all good natured. Even Sun found herself caught in the occasional play fight or screaming match with Kiba and Hana. Sun smiled. They were more like family to her now than anything else.

Today she wore a red t-shirt with the same tan jacket, and a pair of black shorts. She had come to like the color red, but mostly because she had to borrow a lot of Hana's clothes after her little growth spurt. Tsume had said something about her lack of clothes; an order had been sent out for more shirts, pants, and other necessities. As fast as Inuzukas grew, that was not uncommon.

Kiba had walked with her until their paths diverged, and Sun had walked the rest of the way with Abaku.

She finally reached the field. The area was large, surrounded in barb wire and chain link fence. She sniffed the air; her teammates were here, but not Kakashi. He was late…_again._

As far as smell went, she could only discern the fact that there were three humans present. Without meeting them first, she would never be able to identify the specific scent of any person. She really hadn't wanted to go this alone, but with an encouraging lick from the wolf beside her, she pulled her hood over her head and walked bravely forward.

Sun noticed Sakura first. Her bright pink hair stood out; the feature was something most people wouldn't forget. Second, she spotted Naruto. She didn't have much of a visual memory of him, but the loud, obnoxious voice was all too clear. Lastly, there was Sasuke Uchiha. He sat distanced from the others, cold and unfeeling as ever.

The trio turned as she approached. They watched her silently as she walked across the field and came to a halt in front of them. She pulled her hood down and grinned. "Hello."

To Sun, her face was warm and friendly, but to them, the wide feral grin looked as if she'd rather eat them than make friends. Naruto stumbled back a little, Sakura squeaked and hid behind Naruto, and Sasuke looked suspicious and curious at the same time. Sun smelled fear in the small girl and her face fell. She knew this would happen. Abaku let out a tiny whine and mouthed her hand, gently pressing her skin in reassurance.

"Please, don't be afraid." She said quietly, sensing her rough voice made Sakura uncomfortable, "I won't hurt you, Sakura. Please don't hide."

"How do you know my name?" Sakura squeaked again, steeping out slowly from behind her teammate, "What do you want?"

"My name is Sun Ryuu Hatake, and I am the fourth member of Team Seven. This is my partner, Abaku." Sun motioned to the wolf beside her. He thumped his tail in greeting and barked; they weren't ready for telepathic speech yet.

Sun blushed a shade of pink and bowed. "O-oh. Kakashi Sensei said something about a fourth member. I'm sorry, it's just…"

Sun laughed. "Oh yeah, I know. It's my face. I Promise I won't bite…much."

Naruto sighed when Sakura's pink blush faded into a translucent white. Sun laughed even harder and sat down on the grass, running her hands through the rather messy and bushy ponytail of her hair. Abaku let out a light growl.

"_Master, that was not necessary. Do not scare the girl so. She is your teammate."_

All three sets of eyes turned to stare at the wolf as he spoke. If it were possible, _he_ might have blushed. _"Was that out loud?" _Three heads nodded in unison.

Abaku flopped down onto the grass by Sun. _"Yes, I know, it's a shock. Yes, I can talk, and yes, I am highly intelligent and telepathic. I am a spirit, not some mangy mutt. I am perfectly capable of speech." _

"Nice, Abaku. Way to scare them." Sun rolled over and grinned at her four-legged counterpart.

_"I did a better job than you, Master."_

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. I was helping some old lady cross the street and-"

"Liar." Sun sat up and glared at him. She was grateful he had finally arrived; there had been little speaking since her arrival, and even though Sakura seemed to have accepted her, she still cast nervous glances in her direction now and then. Naruto had spoken to her a little, but other than that, nothing else had happened. Sun was not a people person.

"I see you're as cheerful as ever. It's nice to have you back." Kakashi patted her shoulder. "The physical changes are complete, then? Don't worry, they'll get used to you."

"You're not scared of me?"

Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled in an invisible smile. "Of course I'm not." He helped her up. "Well, we'd better get started then."

He gathered everyone around him. "All right everyone, as you know, Sun will be joining our team. She was a last minute addition to your class, so there were an uneven number of students. That's why we have four members instead of three. Got it?

"Today I'm going to split you all into two man teams. Each team will have a flag. The team to capture the other team's flag before time is called is the winner."

Sakura raised her hand. "So, like capture the flag?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Naruto frowned. "What's the point of that? I thought we were supposed to be training Kakashi Sensei!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Sun beat him to it. "It's to teach you how to work in two man teams, idiot. You won't always have a three man cell." Sasuke glowered at the girl who stole his thunder, and Kakashi flicked her on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" she hissed, growling.

"Play nice." He turned to Naruto, "Sun is right. When you have a two man cell, you have to protect your teammate as well as yourself. Without a third team member, each of you relies solely on one another. It's important that you keep your partner alive; otherwise you may fail the mission."

He pulled two small handkerchiefs from his front pocket. "It's boys against girls; Sasuke and Naruto vs. Sun and Sakura. You have ten minutes to hide your flags, and then the game begins!"

The pairs darted off into the trees, and when they were out of sight Sun crouched down and jerked Sakura with her. Abaku stood in front of them, watching for any intruders. Sun scanned the area quickly. There were several small clearings in the field, minus the large, open main one. The rest of it was thick, dense trees and foliage. There was also a small river running through it. "Okay Haruno," Sun whispered, "Got any ideas?"

"Sort of." She pointed in the direction of the stream. There's a clearing on the other side. If we put it there, they'd have to cross it."

Sun mulled it over for a moment. "Yes, an obstacle; it's a start, but someone would have to guard it, and then the other would have to leave to find the boys' flag. It would put the team in danger."

_"I have an idea," _Abaku interjected,_ "What if one of you kept it, and then you could search together, and still make sure the flag is protected. It would mean you'd have to make sure both of you were safe. Isn't that the point of this exercise?"_

Sun nodded. "He's right. What do you think, Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl's head bobbed in agreement. "Yeah, I like it. Kakashi Sensei didn't say we couldn't do that. The only rule is keeping the flag in sight; there's no rule that says we can't keep it with us. Besides, we're shinobi; we expect, and do, the unexpected."

"Right." Sun smiled and was happy when Sakura didn't flinch. "It'll be like an escort mission. Who wants the flag?"

_"Let Sakura have it,"_ Abaku suggested, _"And then you and I will protect her."_

Sun nodded, looking at her teammate. "Do you trust me?" she asked, "Do you trust us?"

Sakura nodded. Sun grinned again and folded the flag into a strip, tying it around Sakura's wrist in a secure, tight knot. If they wanted that flag, they were going to have to take her, and she would not let that happen.

"All right, time's up. Let's go Sakura."

The pair immediately retraced their steps and headed into the opposite section of forest. Sun led Sakura at a brisk pace, careful not to go too fast. She kept a tight grip on the girl's hand as they moved along, her senses wide open. Nothing was going to get past her.

When Sakura began to tire she stopped, instead opting for a full surveillance of the forest around her. Sun lifted her nose to the air and sniffed. Abaku did the same, and when they had finished, Sun sat down beside her resting charge.

"They came this way," she muttered quietly, sweeping her hand over the view around her, "but stopped short. I believe they are waiting for us to leave our flag. They think it's in the opposite section of forest."

Sakura nodded. "They're still here?" Sun nodded and she continued, "If they are, they must have left their flag in the forest. Did they leave someone to guard it?"

Sun sniffed again, running her fingers through the dry grass beneath her as she tested the air. "I don't know," she admitted, "The scents are mixed. One is probably stale, but with the fresh scents crossing the same area I can't be sure of anything right now."

"So we should-" Sakura gasped as her words were cut short. Sun's hand was clamped around her mouth; she stood over her, glaring into the woods.

"I'm sorry," she whispered harshly, so low Sakura's ears strained for the words, "There's fresh scent. Someone's close; I can smell it."

She released the girl, hauling her up from the ground and clasping her shaking hand. "Relax. Come on, we have to move right now." Sakura nodded, and the two were off and running in seconds.

"It's Sasuke; he's left Naruto on guard then" Sun stated. They were moving faster and deeper into the forest. The brush and foliage was thickening rapidly, and Sun relied solely on scent as she ran forward. She couldn't turn back; he was too close for that. She was running a wide arc, and whether Sakura knew it or not, talking.

_"Abaku, I need you to concentrate on his scent and movement. I have it partially, but if he's close I need to focus on the immediate area. I'll take care of you and Sakura, just keep track of him."_

_"Yes, Master. If you wish to know, the boy has moved again. I believe we have been found out. He could not find the flag."_

_"He knows we have it with us then? This is bad, Abaku; head straight for the clearing. If we're going to fight, open area is best."_

_"Yes."_

The whole exchange only took moments. Sun wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist and swung her into the new path, half carrying her as the group advanced to the open. Abaku was pounding along behind, paws throwing up dust, his entire body stretched out into a bolting lope.

They skidded to a halt in the clearing. Sun spun Sakura around behind her instantly, growling at the smell that overpowered her nose. "Get down, and hide your wrist, now!"

"But-"

"No buts, Sakura! Arm yourself, and _stay behind me_. Your only job right now is to protect yourself and that flag at all costs. I'll take care of the rest. Are we clear?"

"Yes!"

Sun and Sakura withdrew their weapons only moments before the two boys arrived. Sun's eyes narrowed; she had thought Sasuke would be too proud of his own ability to retrieve the Uzumaki boy, but he had brought him. Even so, Sasuke had the flag. Sun almost laughed at it; he had obviously not been so humble as to leave the flag in Naruto's possession. He was as arrogant as ever.

She flicked her hand lightly, signaling for Abaku to move in beside her. Her hands were filled with kunai; she held them loosely at her sides as she stared ahead. Sakura was not far behind her; she checked again to make sure she was in between Sakura and the boys. More importantly, she was in the way of the flag.

"All right boys," she growled, "just hand it over. We can end this like civilized people; there's no reason to fight."

Naruto was the first to reply. "No way," he exploded, "like _we'll_ ever give it to _you!_ What do you think we are, stupid?"

"I was hoping you were. You certainly do look the part."

Sun smirked as the blonde bolted forward, heedless of his teammates screams and cursing. Her plan had worked perfectly. Crouching, she braced herself for his attack, catching the left hook that hurtled toward her aimlessly. She twisted his arm until he lost balance, and then pulled him roughly backward and into her chest, pressing her kunai into his throat as she held him tightly. He struggled and kicked, but Sun refused to release her iron grip.

"Now," she repeated, "give me the flag please Sasuke, and we can end this without making a mess."

"In case you haven't realized," Sasuke retorted sarcastically, "I have our flag, and Sakura is unprotected. Who is disadvantaged now?"

She glanced at Abaku, and he immediately moved into position. "I'd still say you," she replied confidently, "After all, I could kill Naruto right now and no one would be left to capture her. You don't honestly think I'd let you get away from me, do you? Believe me Uchiha, I won't."

His body flashed, and Sun bolted immediately. "Sakura, get out of here, now!"

Sun hurled herself at him, throwing her hostage aside. She only hoped Abaku could keep him occupied long enough for her to get the flag and return.

Sasuke wasn't finished either. "Get Sakura you idiot!"

Naruto, who was still recovering from the shock of being thrown, scrambled up to his feet immediately. Sakura let out a small gasp and bolted, disappearing into the trees with Naruto not far behind.

"Go with her!" Sun screamed, "You have to protect her!" The grey-haired girl narrowly managed to dodge an attack as she bellowed orders to her ambivalent partner. "I said go Abaku!" She yelled again, barely missing a kunai as it whizzed past her ear.

_"But Master!"_

"Go!"

The wolf turned immediately, sprinting off in the direction of his new charge.

With Abaku out of the way, Sun was now completely concentrated on her target. She pulled out her kunai again, sliding them between her fingers and lunging forward.

Sasuke ducked, and she lost her footing on the ground; she regained it just in time to parry his own kunai, and when they collided, she reached upward and twisted it from his grasp.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Uchiha. It will take much more than a simple kunai knife to stop me."

His hands began to flurry, and Sun recognized the technique immediately. Her legs pounded the hard earth as she sprinted aside, successfully dodging the large fireball that now burned where she had stood only moments before. She stopped suddenly behind him, and before he could move she swung her blade down, slashing the white fabric attached to his arm in one swift movement.

"Better luck next time," she whispered in his ear, "I look forward to it."

Sun had taken the flag; Sasuke was right behind her, and she couldn't afford to stop. She smelled Sakura up ahead; if she could just get to her, and get back to the clearing, they would win. The game was almost over.

It was when she heard the scream that every thought in her mind stopped.

"Sakura!"

Everything around her was a blur as she fell into a speeding lope. Finally, she realized the true extent of her physical form. Every instinct moved her like an electric shock; her feet hardly touched the ground as she advanced, and she could feel the breath moving in and out of her lungs in a swift, efficient pattern.

It wasn't her speed that amazed her. It was _easy_; it seemed so natural that she hardly broke a sweat. Briefly, she wondered how fast she was capable of running. Before she could even think of the answer, Sakura's sweet, flowery scent filled her nose.

Naruto's mouth fell open at the blur that flew past him. Sakura hardly had time to scream, let alone react, as Sun's arms wrapped around her. Abaku followed the pair, and as he fell into line with Sun, he laughed.

_"Now you see,"_ he said, _"what I meant!"_

As Sun processed the sentence, she realized that she _did_ enjoy this. It was so exhilarating; her veins overflowed with adrenaline, and she had to stifle the jubilant scream that threatened to erupt from her throat.

"It's amazing…this feeling…" she whispered quietly, "I really am one then, aren't I?"

_"Yes Master, you are."_ He nudged her side gently, and ducked his head to lick the shaking Sakura in reassurance, _"We should find the clearing quickly; time is almost up, and I believe you have frightened the girl again. She needs time to calm down."_

Sun nodded, turning sharply so that she was right in line with the clearing. They reached it quickly and Sun sat a shaking Sakura down gently, leaning her against another large oak and supporting her head with one hand. "Easy Sakura," she said softly, "Just relax. We've stopped now; you're fine."

The pink-haired girl blinked, dumbfounded. She turned her head to stare at her teammate and exhaled a long breath. Her look of relief turned into a hard, angry glare, "Don't you ever do that again!" Sakura leaned back on her tree, "You scared the life out of me!"

"I don't think you're dead, Sakura."

"That is not funny Sun," she hissed, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, sorry." The wolf girl chuckled and threw her hands up in mock defeat. She stood up to join Abaku, watching as the boys returned.

"_Nice job, eh Abaku?" _Sun spoke mentally, patting the wolf on the head.

_"Not too bad for a first go, Master," _he replied, _"But don't get so full of yourself yet; you have much, much more to learn."_

_

* * *

_

_Authoress's Note: This was going to be Changing Part Two, but I split it in half, because I was worried it would be too long. This sort of turned into a side story thing, I suppose. Does anyone think it helped in her relationship with Sasuke? I know there aren't many sparks right now, but I take my time. My stories are usually pretty long. Also, if there are any grammar mistakes, I apologize. Please feel free to point them out and shamelessly berate me; I don't pay attention enough. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! It's just my brain; I have so many ideas that I can't sort them all! I have enough stories floating around in my head right now to write a nice, heavy-sized book!  
_


	11. Chapter 10: First Kill

_Chapter 10_

_First Kill_

It was Wednesday; exams began next week; just like the Chuunin exams, apprentices and their masters came from all the Great Nations. Tsunade was neck deep in more paperwork than she had ever imagined possible, and Sun was left alone.

Sun walked casually with one hand in the pocket of her shorts, taking long strides, Abaku matching her step for step. Training had been declared a tie, and then dismissed. Sun had to admit, every moment of her life for quite a long time had been filled with some activity; she'd never been left alone without a task of some kind, and to be brutally honest, she was bored.

She motioned to her partner. "Come on, let's go for a walk; just a little sprint outside of the gates. I'm sure Kotetsu and Izumo won't mind."

The full moon shimmered dimly behind thin clouds, its outline a roughly circular grey smudge against the dark sky. A light breeze blew from the forest behind them as the pair trotted towards the path to the village. Tiny pinpricks of light glittered in the navy blanket above their heads, the North Star shining brighter than the rest. It was a warm night, but even with the weather, the grey wolf couldn't stifle the shiver that shook his fur as he moved his legs deliberately forward, paws dropping like hard stones in rhythm with his pounding heart.

"Abaku, are you all right?"

He laughed inwardly at the pale, shadowed face that looked down, ice blue eyes filled with questions and worry. Nothing ever got past her. Sun was too perceptive. _"No Master, I'm fine. It's nothing."_

Sun looked down again, her face skeptical. She shrugged it off quickly, eyes focusing on the path before her. Carelessly, she took a few steps forward, skipping and twirling absentmindedly ahead. He laughed again and went back to his thoughts.

It was getting closer. He raised his head, watching as the wispy cloak of clouds slowly drifted backwards from the moon, sending a small shaft of white light shining down on the ground below. Only a few moments now. Abaku broke into a small sprint to catch up with Sun, anxious amber eyes flashing back up to the light overhead as he moved. There was nothing he could do but wait.

They were still a good many miles from the village; with Sun's speed, no one would question her absence until morning. It was when they had diverged from the path that it started.

Abaku's fur shone in the white-washed moonlight. He watched as the last piece of grey cover peeled from the white disc above, heart hammering against his ribs. His ears pressed against his skull instinctively, fear seizing him as he averted his gaze back to Sun.

She stood rigid, her back facing him. Her hands fisted at her sides, veins bulging at her wrist. Her head rose slowly, until her eyes were locked on the orb above. Her ice blue eyes misted, and then flashed a brilliant white. Sun's body seemed suspended, caught in the moonlight.

The screaming started.

Sun's eyes fluttered open. She tried to piece together what had happened; she was lying on the ground, on her side. Where was she? It smelled like damp earth and wood here… forest? Something cold touched her face.

"_Abaku?_

_"Master! Thank God; I was beginning to wonder if you'd even wake up!"_

_"What happened? I feel…different…"_

_"You've changed, Master."_

Sun flinched at the memory that flashed in her mind. Bones breaking and pain…she couldn't breathe, Abaku was screaming, and then everything when black….

"_Oh…" _Sun looked up at him. He seemed larger now. "_Is everything okay?"_

_"Yes." _ He lay down beside her. _"Can you move?"_

_"I think so." _Sun raised her head, turning onto her stomach. She tucked her feet beneath her and pushed up, digging her claws into the ground as she shook unsteadily on her new legs. Shakily, she extended them, standing up to her full height. She almost lost her balance, but Abaku kept her upright, pressing his shoulder against hers.

_"You're just not used to four legs yet," _He explained quietly, licking her trembling frame in reassurance, _"And the bones are solid, but still weak and newly-formed. Come on; there's a stream nearby, and you need water."_

She let him lead her, staring hard at her paws, yes _paws_, as she moved each one forward. She staggered, wobbled, and slipped constantly. Somewhere, she knew someone was laughing at her, but she stayed focused. When the sound of rushing water reached her ears, they pricked unconsciously, and she realized that she _was _thirsty.

Abaku led her to the stream and she dipped her head and began lapping up the water without being told. The cold liquid felt wonderful against her throat; briefly, she realized it tasted much better than normal drinking water.

Abaku stretched his muzzle towards the water. _"Look."_

As the rippling subsided, two shapes began to form on the quiet surface of the water. Abaku stood on one side, but on the other, a smaller, paler wolf with yellow eyes stared back at her. The silvery fur shone against a shaft of moonlight, so that it almost seemed to glow. The figure was slender and lean, perhaps and inch shorter than Abaku, with paws just a size smaller. But somehow stronger, she thought. Sun stared, dumbfounded. _"Is that…me?"_

Abaku laughed, and the melodic sound filled her mind. _"Yes, in your wolf form, of course. What do you think?"_

_"I'm…pretty…"_

_"You are beautiful either way, Master."_ He licked her shoulder, _"Come, we still have a hunting lesson to fit in before your first journey. There is much to do!"_

They walked through the forest soundlessly, the only noise a faint crackle as their paws squashed the dry grass beneath. Abaku had relinquished his support, and Sun walked freely, keeping her partners deliberately slow and observant pace.

_"Can we run? I'm getting bored…" _Sun let out a tiny whine, stealing a sideways glance at Abaku. He didn't look very happy.

_"No, Master. Concentrate. I know you're excited, but try to stay calm. What do you smell?"_

_"Trees?" _Sun cocked her head sideways, her tongue lolling from the edge of her mouth, and grinned. Or at least, the wolf equivalent. Abaku sighed. She was playing.

_"No, Sun. What do you smell _past_ the trees? Focus. Block out the woods. Look for something different, something _alive_."_

_"How do I know if it's alive?"_ Sun asked, raising her head and sniffing. _"There are a lot of things to smell, like flowers, and water, and _you_…"_

He bit back the urge to growl and nodded. _"Yes, like me. Look for something like me. Listen. See if you can hear movement close by. You know what that is supposed to sound like, don't you?"_

_"Yes!" _She growled quietly at him. Slowly, she lifted her head, straining for a sound. Scuffling? No, that wasn't big enough to eat. It was probably a squirrel. _Block out the woods,_ she repeated, _look for something alive…_ She was about to tell Abaku about the squirrel when a gentle _'thud'_ reached her sensitive ears. They strained towards the sound instinctively, twitching as she struggled to relocate it. _'Thud.'_ There it was again! It sounded like something was walking….

_"Well?"_ Abaku said, _"What is it?"_

_That way, in the east," _Sun said, nosing that direction, _"I don't know what it is," _She sniffed the air, inhaling the scent on the breeze. _"But it smells good. It smells like _food_."_

Abaku imitated her, dipping his head in approval. _"That's right. Taste the air again. Can you tell me how many there are?"_

_"Two or three, maybe. I'm not sure, but definitely more than one. What do we do now?"_

Abaku chuckled quietly. _"Patience, Master. We must be careful, or we will lose them. Now, what else have you noticed besides the trees and water? Can you tell me anything of the area or of our location?"_

Sun sat down, thinking. _"We are near Konoha's outer boundaries, a few miles from the gates. A river is nearby- connected to the stream we visited. It is also the same stream that runs through our training grounds, I think."_

_"What of the wind?"_

Sun sniffed again, ears pricking to the noises of the forest. The scents of water and their targets floated by, and the sound of sloshing water reached her ears. Wait. Running water did _not_ slosh, not unless someone or _something_ was disturbing it…

_"They're by the river!" _sun jumped up, nearly bouncing on her paws in realization. _"It's the clearing by the river! That's not even that far away! It wouldn't take us but a little while to ambush them, and-" _She stared at him. _"You knew."_

_"Well, yes, but that's not the point-"_

_"I'm out here for nearly _two_ hours trying to track something you already knew was there?! I'm starving Abaku, do you know that?! We could have eaten by now! You jerk!"_

The hair on the back of his neck rose, and Abaku stood, his eyes hard and glaring. _"Quiet! Do you think you are the only thing roaming these woods looking for food, the only one that can hear?! You will give away our position!"_

Sun shrank back, letting out a low whine, ears flattened against her head. _"S-sorry. I didn't mean it! I- I shouldn't have…my fault…"_

The wolf's expression softened._ "No, you are not at fault here, and I am the one that should be sorry. I let my temper get away from me. Are you all right?" _ It was Abaku's turn to look upset. He had snapped at her, _snapped_ at his master. She could have easily been hurt.

_"Y-yeah…"_ She slowly relaxed from her defensive position, but refused to look him in the eyes.

She flinched away when he took a step forward, and he whined, lowering in apology. Slowly he came up and licked her shoulder. _"Come on, we have dinner to catch."_

Amber orbs brightened immediately, and the wolf had to suppress a chuckle at her childish behavior. He started walking, and she followed, wholly focused. Of course, there _was _food involved.

_"This is the trick,"_ he said as they began to near, _"You must stay downwind and out of sight to avoid being caught. When the timing is right, you strike." _He crouched down and Sun mimicked him. They sat on the edge of the clearing. Next to the stream were two deer, one male, and one female.

_"The horns are not very large…"_

_"But he is the largest target." _Sun said.

_"True. Now tell me, which one do you plan on attacking?"_

_"Him."_

_"Do you _want_ to get injured, Master?_

_"No! I was thinking more along the lines of distraction. If you could keep him occupied just long enough..."_

Abaku nodded. _"I will have to move slowly to avoid detection; ready yourself and get into position. Signal when you are in place. I will do the same."_

_"Now!!"_

Claws dug into the hard earth, hind legs pulled behind her, and muscles bunched. Energy ran through her like a current as her body stretched taught, and she flung her body forward, forepaws outstretched. Adrenaline pounded in her veins as her body soared through the air, wind whistling in her ears. Abaku was below her, cornering their target. The deer's large tan head jerked to one side, exposing his neck. That was all she needed.

She landed on the big creatures back and dug in. Clean white fangs clamped down hard as her muzzle contacted with the jugular, spraying blood into her eyes. The animal thrashed and fought the weight, but Sun's jaws bit down harder. She pulled back, ripping its throat out, a fountain of warm crimson liquid staining the green grass below. The legs buckled and folded, and the deer crashed to the ground still thrashing, its head lying in a still growing pool of sticky, sweet red. Sun rolled off, catching herself and standing up straight on four legs. She bent her large grey head over the dying animal and bit down on the neck again, relishing the crack between her teeth. The deer kicked once more, and lay still.

_"Nicely done, Master. A two-strike kill is very good for a first hunt; you're very talented."_

_"Thanks. You want some?"_ Sun ripped the pelt free with her teeth, exposing the meat. She dug in instinctively without waiting for his answer. Sweet blood filled her mouth, coating her muzzle. She tore the raw flesh from the bone, swallowing the chunks whole. The intoxicating scent of the fresh kill was almost overpowering. She cracked bone after bone, shredded tendon after tendon, and ate until she could hold no more. Satisfied she lay her head down on outstretched paws and closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her within moments.


	12. Chapter 11: Middle Ground

_Chapter 11_

_Middle Ground_

Sun opened her eyes to a piercing white light. Was it morning already?

_'I think she's waking up!'_

_ 'Give it time, love. They've only just arrived; this is new to them.'_

Sun turned her head towards the sound. She knew those voices… "Mom? Dad?"

She blinked and opened her eyes. She was laying in a meadow. The grass was the most beautiful shade of green, and the cool breeze smelled like wildflowers and fresh water. The light blue sky was clean and pure, and the sunlight above was warm, casting gentle rays in every direction. The clouds were beautiful… She laughed. Shikamaru must finally be rubbing off on her.

As the thrill of the new place began to wear off, she realized that she was no longer a wolf. She looked down, and this time saw hands in place of paws. She also noticed that she wasn't wearing the same clothes. In place of her red t-shirt and shorts, a white sundress had taken its place. It was sleeveless with a round neck, and the hem fell to her calves. Her sandals were missing too. She stood barefoot on the grass.

"Sun, are you well?"

Sun whirled around. "Daddy? Is that you?"

The silver-haired man smiled. Bright cerulean eyes shone like jewels, the same feral smile spread across his face, pointed teeth sparkling. "Welcome to the middle grounds, sweetheart."

"So I'm…dead?"

"Technically, yes, but not really," Taya stroked her daughters arm in reassurance, "When the soul is extracted, the victim's body goes into a comatose state. Heart rate slows, and respiration drops. All vital signs become nearly undetectable. You are not dead, but very close."

"Is that bad?"

"Oh no, your body was made to be able to sustain itself in this situation. All the same, you have a time limit on your absence. You must return to your body within two hours of removal, or the extraction is permanent, and your body dies."

Taya and Sun walked across the meadow as she spoke. Sun listened carefully. Taya's tone was light and happy; she seemed hardly perturbed over her daughter's situation. Finally, the lecture stopped.

They stood beside a pool of water so clear the stones lying on the bottom were easily seen from above. Sun looked at it quizzically.

"This is the Window," Sun's mother chimed, "It allows us to see what goes on in the world of the living. We mostly use it to look at people or places, or certain items, just to keep up with events. It has been used by our ancestors for centuries, to guide and advise those of us who still live."

"Like the Third's crystal ball?"

"Yes. It works very much the same way." Taya leaned over, letting her fingers touch the surface. The still water rippled at her touch, and the view of round pebbles in the water slowly began to blur, until another image formed entirely.

It was her. She was as white as a sheet, lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Abaku lay similarly; his large grey head rested on her chest, pressed closely to her own still form.

As the image came, so it left, blurring out of sight until the pool was as clear as crystal. Taya smiled. "You're lucky you managed to fall asleep before extraction; it is a very unpleasant feeling, having your soul removed. After all, that's the natural order. Souls stay within bodies, humans stay human, and animals stay animals. But we've never really followed rules, now have we?"

"Er, Mom, can I ask a question?"

"Sure you can, sweetie; ask away."

"If Abaku's soul got extracted too, then where is he? Is he okay?"

Taya nodded. "Yes. Come with me now; there's much to show you before you return! I've never seen such a crowd, just to meet one person!"

"Wha-?" Sun's question was cut short as her mother happily dragged her by the arm, all too excited to get where they were going.

It was a large open area, a room. The floors looked like polished white marble tile. Pillars lined the edges of the walls, a space of roughly two or three feet between each one. Taya led Sun through the large arch-shaped wooden double doors, shutting them with ease.

"This is the Meeting Hall, where our clan and others come together for council. Stay here; I have to go get everyone, they're waiting outside."

Sun watched dumbly as her mother skipped across the large room to an identical set of doors, throwing them open wide. One by one, person after person filed in. Slowly, Sun realized that they were here for her. The crowd was huge; she recognized some faces, but others were completely new. Her mother was back, standing next to her father in the front. Her grandparents were grinning at her too. She was still sifting through the face when the crowd began to shuffle aside and part as the doors reopened.

A tall man, maybe six foot or more walked in long strides down the makeshift isle. He had the same silver hair and animal like features- he was a Ryuu, she realized. His face was warm and smiling, and his eyes shone amber gold. He wore the same white clothing, this time a simple t-shirt and long pants. At his side, two wolves took equally long strides. One was Abaku; she recognized him instantly. The other was thin and lithe, distinctly feminine, with fur such a dark grey it was almost black, like charcoal. Her eyes also shone with the same warm amber shade.

He stopped in front of her and smiled widely again. "Hello, Sun Ryuu Hatake. I believe I have something that belongs to you."

Abaku signified his presence with a loud bark. The man stepped back, leaving them alone. _"Hello."_

Sun bent down and hugged the big wolf. He licked her face. "What happened to your eyes?" She hadn't noticed before; his once azure eyes were a new color- the same honey gold of the man and his partner. "I don't understand. Why are your eyes like his?"

Abaku flashed a wolfish grin and licked her worried face. _"My eyes aren't like his, they're like _yours_."_

The man was back again. He offered her a hand and helped her up, patting Abaku on the head. "I think," he chuckled, "that I might owe you an explanation or two, but for now, there are some people that want to see you."

Her parents came first. It was strange, seeing them again. Sun had long ago resigned herself to the fact that was something that would never happen. Even more strange, she didn't cry. Seeing them so _happy_ and _safe_… She would miss them being alive, but if this was where they would be, then maybe she could feel better about it.

"I'm so proud of you…my baby. You've come so far." Taya's eyes were filled with happiness, softened with joy. "You will do well."

Tekato nodded. "Just be careful. You know where to come if you need us."

The man took her hand and led her through the people. They came to a stop. "I thought you might like to meet a few people from Konoha."

The first face was unmistakable. Spiky, sun-yellow hair stood up, contrasting sharply with cerulean eyes. Minato Namikaze raised his hand in greeting. "Konoha's Yellow Flash at your service."

Sun bowed. "Hello."

The Fourth grinned. "I like you already. When you get back we'll have to talk, but it looks like Spike here has dibs." He pointed to the amber-eyed man, "Tell the Third I said hello. See you!" The cheery man disappeared into the crowd.

"My name is _not_ Spike Namikaze!" Her guide growled after the retreating form.

"Still obnoxious as ever, isn't he?" Another grey-haired man walked up, his eyes charcoal black. The man behind Sun nodded. "You can't change a man like him, Sakumo."

"Yes, I know. So this is her?"

Sun smiled. "Hello. I've been waiting to meet you for quite some time."

"Likewise." Sakumo smiled that same eye smile Kakashi always did. "I never really expected my son to be a parent. I never thought he was the type."

"Dad has his own way of doing things."

"I suppose that's one way of putting things nicely. Well, I suppose he wants to speak with you now," Again Sakumo gestured to the man standing beside her, "So I should leave. You know what to do."

The man put his arm around her and began leading her to the doors. Several people waved, including a dark-haired woman. Sun pointed to her. "Sir, do you know who that woman is?"

"That's Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's mother. Isn't that boy on your team?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure he would be happy to know his parents are well, but that is for another day, however! Come, we have a lot of ground to cover, and hardly enough time!"

The man led her back through the doors and into the meadow. His partner and Abaku followed, each flanking the sides of their respective masters. After they had walked in silence for a while, Sun finally spoke.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you never gave me your name."

"I'm so sorry!" He laughed. "I must've forgotten my manners. My name is Kouhei, and this is Akiko, my partner.

Akiko dipped her black head, _"A pleasure."_

"Likewise."

Kouhei stroked Akiko's muzzle. "Akiko, would you please excuse us? I wish to speak privately, if Abaku will accompany you?"

_"Of course, Master. Call me if you are in need of assistance."_ Akiko licked his outstretched hand and walked away, signaling Abaku to follow with a flick of her ear.

_"I will be close by." _The wolf stretched another toothy grin across his muzzle and turned, bounding after his inky black companion.

"He's a good soul;" Kouhei said quietly, "Jarsai loves him dearly. He was always special, different from the other pups. Maybe that's why you chose each other- you're unique, different from the rest.

I can't explain to you what that means right now, but I will, when you are ready. You and I will be seeing a lot more of each other from now on." Kouhei put a hand on her shoulder. "You have a heavy weight to bear, but I know you and Abaku can handle this, else it would have not been given to you. God never gives burdens that we cannot bear, Sun. It may feel like that at times, but you _can_ do this. We are always here for you, and you are never alone. If you ever feel you need us, we are only moments away."

"I don't understand…" Sun shook her head. "What's happening?"

The man's deep amber eyes softened, and he leaned down and placed both hands on her shoulders, tilting her face up to look at him. "I can't explain now, dear. There isn't enough time. It's going to be okay, Sun. Don't be afraid. Promise me that."

"Promise…" She slumped into his chest; suddenly everything seemed to slow down. She felt lightheaded and dizzy. Her vision blurred until she couldn't make out the face in front of her. "Something's wrong," she moaned, "I can't breathe. I can't feel anything…"

Her legs trembled and gave way; she felt a pair of arms slide underneath her, and she just managed to make out Kouhei's reassuring face. "It's okay. Your soul can only be out of your body for so long; you're beginning to feel the effects." He laid her down on a patch of soft grass next to the Window. Akiko was close by, her nose pressed to Abaku's side. _"It's a strange feeling, I know. You'll be fine, love. It will be over soon." _

Kouhei crouched down and dipped his hand in the water, causing Sun's pearl white face to blur into view. "Hold onto my hand, and don't let go," He whispered, "I'm going to send you home now."

Sun felt Abaku being laid next to her. She held onto his paw with her free hand, the other curled around Kouhei's outstretched fingers. She watched as his palm began to glow white. The energy encased her hand, and then slowly, her whole body. It felt so warm, like liquid sunshine had filled her to overflowing. She felt her eyes begin to close; it was impossible to fight the sleep, she knew. Besides, it felt too good to resist.

_"I will see you both again soon..." _Kouhei's voice faded away as her mind fell into blackness.


	13. Chapter 12: History Lesson

Hello everybody! I am back from a very long hiatus, and I know by now you all probably want to skewer me, so I apologize. College is kicking my behind; I barely have time for anything now. That, and my writing went into a lull. I haven't written much. Before you read, I have to get a few things out.

Firstly, I do not own Naruto. I know I always forget to write the disclaimer, so here it is. I take no credit for the amazing story and characters of Masashi Kishimoto; I only own up to Sun, Abaku, and my other characters.

Secondly, I want to clear up any impending confusion over italics. Usually, if words are italicized, they are spoken telepathically and are not out loud. If they are, I hope I have made that clear. I'm trying to work out the speech differentiation. Bear with me, and I hope you enjoy these next chapters.

_Chapter 12_

_History Lesson_

Freezing air rushed into her lungs. Sun's eyes snapped open, and she coughed violently. She tried to sit up, but her stiff muscles wracked with rebellious spasms, and fiery pain roared through her bones in protest. She moaned and tried again; the ground was cold and wet, and she wanted to move. She didn't like it.

She was surprised when a large, firm hand pushed her gently back down. "I know you don't like it Master, but please stay still for now; your body cannot take much more."

Sun blinked and looked up; a man, probably six feet tall, was hovering over her. His face was young, and his shaggy grey hair was pulled back into a loose, messy ponytail, long bangs falling in chaotic disarray over his warm, light gold eyes. He looked familiar somehow.

Slowly, the gears in her fogged mind began to turn. "A-abaku?"

_"Yes. How are you feeling, Master?"_

Sun growled as a fresh wave of spasms and pain hit her. "Bad." She forced the word through clenched teeth.

Abaku winced slightly and nodded. _"Yes, I know. I can feel it too."_

"Then how can you stand to change forms?" Sun growled again, "It's only adding to the pain. You're hurting just as much as I am."

He smiled. _"You forget that I have much more experience than you, Master. I'm already used to this kind of pain; several hundred years of exposure to spiritual energy makes me much more adaptable to this._

_ "You've been out for several hours since we returned; dawn is close. While you were unconscious I made a trip to the village and got some supplies, and I also informed the Hokage of your situation, so the search parties have been cancelled. You don't need to worry about anything. I'll take care of you."_

"Good…"

Several hours later, the pair came limping through the gates. Kotetsu sprinted to the Hokage in record time, and it wasn't long before Sun found herself locked in an exam room of Konoha Hospital.

"Patience, Master; _they are only trying to do what is best. Please do not be so short-tempered with them._" Abaku's gravelly voice was calm, if not rough. Physical audible speech was difficult for him, and he had only spoken a few hearable words for the most part, following the short guttural phrases with his highly articulate telepathic communication.

"I know," his golden-eyed partner sighed, "but I spend more time in this hospital than I do with my team."

Abaku nodded and rubbed her hand. "Yes, I know. _I can smell Jihiro coming now; stay still and do what he asks. As long as you comply, everything will go smoothly._"

Jihiro had let her go after she promised to rest and take it easy. It seemed like that was all she ever heard these days, and Lady Tsunade had left not long ago for Sand. She couldn't take it easy; it was less than a month before she headed off to Suna herself for medic exams. Was everyone in this village paranoid?

"We can…s-still t-train, Master." Abaku fumbled with the words; his rough voice was hardly fluent yet, and he stuttered when his tongue slipped over the tricky parts, but he was getting better. It had taken Sun some time to get used to her new voice; all he needed was practice.

"How? I can't think of anything that fits Jihiro's description of easy." Sun held in her amusement; his lack of eloquence was demeaning for him, and it hurt his feelings enough not being able to speak properly.

"We can practice manipulating spiritual chakra." He sounded out 'manipulating' and 'spiritual' slowly, going syllable by syllable. His amber eyes were dark and his face was twisted with frustration.

"You're trying too hard Abaku," Sun soothed, prying his fists apart. She rubbed his hand gently and smiled when his face relaxed. It was like consoling an overgrown child. "There's a good boy. Now promise me you won't be so hard on yourself; you just need practice, love. Nobody gets anything their first try. Things like this take time. Do you promise?"

"Promise. I'm sorry, Master."

"It's all right. We'll go train, but first, we need to buy you some new clothes."

He looked down sheepishly at his t-shirt and pants. At six two, Abaku was four inches taller than Kakashi, not to mention quite larger in general, but it had been the only thing he could find at the time. They didn't exactly fit.

"Good idea."

A few hours later the two found themselves at the training grounds. Abaku had been redressed from head to foot, and now wore a navy blue t-shirt and black pants, though he flatly refused sandals of any kind.

His hands were loose and swinging at his sides as he walked along, his face easy and relaxed. They came to a stop at the side of the small stream in the grounds, and Abaku promptly sat and crossed his legs, patting the space at his side. Sun sat as Abaku pulled out the bag he had brought with him.

A scroll, calligraphy brush, ink, and small paper squares were strewn out within arm's reach on the grass; Abaku dipped the brush in ink and drew six symbols, which Sun immediately recognized: fire, water, earth, air, lightning, and heaven.

"Elements." She said. Abaku nodded.

"Watch." He held out his hand to her. It began to glow white, the clear energy swirling into a sphere in the center of his palm. His fingers flexed, and the white globe dissolved into five points of chakra, held in suspension over the surface of his palm.

_"These points represent fire, water, earth, air, and lightning. Together, these five parts create the whole spirit." _He pointed to the heaven symbol with his free hand, _"The five central elements are easily controlled by simple humans in the context of physical state; fire manifests itself as a flame, and so forth and so on. This is the basis for elemental chakras and jutsus._

_ "However, the whole is largely ignored by mortals. It can be tapped to a certain extent, as in the sage chakra or nature chakra utilized by a few individuals, but for most scenarios, the spirit energy is not applied for the simple reason that humans lack the necessary physical and mental capacity to grasp the complexity of it or to control it even in small quantities. A human who is able to use mere basic spirit manipulation is an extremely rare thing."_

Abaku crushed the model with a flick of his finger. He stood up and walked to the stream's edge and leaned over, coming up with a small sphere of water. Casually, he bounced it gently with his hand and then spun in place, hurling the projectile with all his force into a nearby tree. Splinters flew in all directions. As the dust settled, Sun could make out a huge, round gouge in the trunk. He hadn't destroyed the tree- Tsunade had forbidden Sun from harming any more foliage; repairs for the last training grounds Sun had used were still being taken out of her paycheck.

"Potent," he growled out, "and destructive." He wiped off his hands and sat back down. _"That is why those humans that but scratch the surface of spirit energies are very influential in the world of men. Those who hold power have a means to rise over others, and anyone will do so when given the chance, even you." _Abaku's normally happy face was unusually dark and serious._ "I warn you now, do not abuse this ability. Power is not a thing to toy with. If given into the wrong hands, it can cause irreparable damage. I think you have seen those consequences, Master."_

"Shiromaru."

_"Yes, Master. But I have seen what you are, and that is not it. You have sadness in your heart, and anger. But it fuels you to protect and serve; it does not consume you with darkness and evil as it did him."_

Sun nodded. "Dad told me once that we have this power because we are meant to use it for good. Spirit can harm, but it can also help, and whoever gave us this power trusted we would use it for the right reasons."

_That's right. The gift of spirit is a privilege, and it can be taken away. Your brother can still manipulate and shift forms, but he is banned from council. Without the support and strength from the other realm, he is significantly weaker than you. His powers are less effective, and he knows it._

_ But that is enough of that. I must show you how we began, and how our kind fist came to exist."_

He took her hands and closed his eyes, letting the white envelop them both. His eyes opened a clear, glazed white, only the lightest tint of amber showing. "Relax," he said calmly, _"Take slow, deep breaths and close your eyes. I'm going to channel my chakra into you. Just stay very still and let it flow into every sense…"_

When Sun opened her eyes again, she was sitting in a large clearing. Dense woods surrounded every side, almost completely cutting off the space from the rest of the woods. The sky was dark; she realized it was raining, but she felt no sensation of water, only a light coolness she knew was Abaku's chakra inside her.

_"Where are we?"_ Sun asked, _"I feel like I know this place."_

_ "We are in my memories. A Ryuu's memory is collective; whatever one of us has witnessed, so has all of us. It is simply a matter of making oneself aware of those memories."_

Abaku pointed as a dark shape emerged from the surrounding forest before them. As it neared Sun made out the distinct shape of wolf. Its fur was flat and dripping from rain. As it stumbled forward and fell hard on the ground, dark blood bubbled up from a deep wound in its side. It laid its head down on the grass and whined. The wolf's sides heaved with labored breaths, and it's large, deep amber eyes were clouded with pain.

_ "Is that Akiko?"_

_ "Yes." _Abaku's own amber orbs were sad as he watched the scene play out before him. _"She was injured in a fight with another wolf."_

Akiko whined, this time loud and pleading. _"Somebody please help! Help me! It hurts…please…anyone…" _She broke into sobs and howls, large tears falling from her eyes, _"I'm scared…I don't want to die. Please, if anyone can hear me…please help me…please…"_

Sun started to move, and Abaku grabbed her arm. _"There's nothing we can do. It's just a memory."_

_ "I know, but..." _Sun's face twisted with tears. _"She'll be okay, right?"_

_ "Relax, love."_ He hugged her gently and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, _"Watch now."_

There was a loud rustle as something crashed through the trees, falling at Akiko's side. Sun recognized Kouhei immediately, though he looked different. He was significantly shorter, standing at what looked like five seven, and his hair wasn't nearly as long. His eyes were colored cerulean, and he looked more like a young boy than the man she had met.

_ "This is Kouhei before the change," _Abaku explained, _"At this time, he was barely twenty. He was a shinobi, but not of the Leaf; the village would not come for several more years. In fact, the very idea of hidden villages was still new."_

_ "He's old, isn't he?"_

_ "Very, _Abaku chuckled, _"Our kind have been around for quite a long time. I'm nearly five hundred years old, and I'm hardly an adult." _He laughed at Sun's expression, _"We live for quite a long time, Master. Your own father is over one hundred years old. But I will explain more soon. Pay attention."_

Kouhei pressed a cloth to Akiko's side quickly and stroked her ears. "Easy girl," he cooed, "It'll be all right. I've got you." Akiko licked his fingers and closed her eyes, drifting into unconsciousness as he picked her up and carried her through the trees.

Sun felt Abaku take her hand and she shivered as his cool chakra coursed through her fingertips and up her arm. Everything faded to black, and a new place blurred into existence.

It was a small house. A table and chairs sat in one corner next to a small doorway that led into a cramped but well-used kitchen. A fire roared in the fireplace, and though she couldn't feel it, she knew it was warm. Two cushy chairs flanked a small rug in front of it, and bookshelves covered most wall space. A narrow set of stairs went up to what Sun presumed was a bedroom.

Akiko lay in front of the fireplace on a towel, her side cleaned and bandaged. Kouhei emerged from the kitchen with a pitcher and cup and sat it on the table. He went back and came out with a plate of raw meat, then filled the cup with water. He took the plate and cup and knelt down at Akiko's side, pouring water into her mouth and feeding her small chunks of food. "There's my good girl," he said gently. "You eat and get some rest. I'll sleep on the couch right here and watch you."

It had been what Sun presumed was a few hours when Akiko woke in the night. Kouhei was sleeping peacefully. _"It hurts again…" _she whispered, _"He is sleeping rather hard. He won't hear…" _ She lay still for a few moments. _"I wonder…"_

She lifted her head and looked at his still form for a long while. _"Wake up."_ Sun realized Akiko was speaking to him, just as Abaku spoke to her. Did he hear? Could he hear it as a human? _"Wake up." _She repeated, _"I need you."_

Sun was surprised when Kouhei rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. "Hello, love. Are you well?" Akiko whined.

_"Can he understand her?" _Sun asked.

_"No," _Abaku said, _"Not as you understand me. You hear my words, but he does not know she spoke. At the time, he only felt her emotions. Humans sometimes have what they call a 'feeling' or 'vibe' that something is different. That is what he felt when he saved her. He subconsciously felt her distress and need; it is one of the few ways humans react to spirit energies."_

They watched as he prepared her medicine and fed it to her. She slipped into sleep and he lay back down and did the same.

_"If humans can't hear you, how can everyone in the village hear you when you speak to them?"_

_ "We can speak to them, but at that time people were very superstitious and wary of things. Now that mortals are aware of our existence, it is much safer. She tried direct speech as partners use, but the bond does not exist yet, so he does not hear words, only feels her presence. Akiko realizes Kouhei is sensitive to her; she's relying on that to communicate."_

Abaku touched her arm again and she breathed in deeply. His chakra was like air; she easily breathed it in, letting the coolness envelop her chest. It was a strange sensation, like breathing in air while outside on a cold winter day. But at the same time it was calm and soothing like Kouhei's, gently flowing and complying with her natural movement. When a human injected chakra in her, it felt harsh and wrong. It worked against her own force, barging in like an unwanted visitor. But his was completely welcome. After all, it was hers as well. She closed her eyes as the scenery blurred again.

They were outside the little house now, this time with a fully healed Akiko standing beside Kouhei. He bent down and patted her head. "It's time for you to go now, dear. You don't need me."

_"No, you're coming." _She whined and walked forward, looking back.

"I'm afraid I can't go, girl. I want to, but I can't."

_"Yes, you are coming, and that is final. Come."_

Sun and Abaku watched together as they exchanged words, and finally, Kouhei seemed to get the idea.

"If I follow you home, will you promise to stay with them?" He asked. Akiko barked and he nodded. "Just let me go get my bag."

This time, Abaku and Sun moved along with them through the forest, the scenery keeping pace with the two as they walked. It wasn't very long before they found themselves right back in the clearing where Akiko had been injured, but Akiko and Kouhei weren't alone this time.

A pure white wolf with deep golden eyes sat in the center of the clearing. As Akiko appeared, he barked. She licked his shoulder and bowed her head. _"Hello, Father."_

_ "Who is this?" _The white wolf let out a light growl, _"Why have you brought him here?"_

_ "Relax Father, he is a friend. I do not know his name, but he saved my life. I am indebted to him."_

_ "A human saved your life, child? Truthfully?"_

_ "Yes. He found me and brought me to his home. He cared for me and tended to my wounds. This man has been nothing but kind and good to me." _She paused, _"Father, I believe he may be the human we need."_

The other wolf seemed cautious. _"Are you sure Akiko? What have you seen that makes you believe in him?"_

_ "The night I was injured, I cried for help. I sent out the strongest signal I could. He did not stumble upon me. He _came_ to me. A few nights ago, when the pain returned and I needed medicine, I spoke directly and he awoke. I even managed to coax him into following me here. He cannot understand our speech, but he can feel it. And he feels it stronger than any man I have met."_

_ "You believe he has the capacity?"_

_ "Yes Father. His natural affinity runs deep. All he needs is the right stimulation."_

_ "We will see."_

The wolf walked forward. _"What is your name, son?"_

Kouhei's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Did you just speak?"

_"Yes. Relax please; we mean you no harm. I am Genji. I just wanted to thank you for saving my daughter."_

He nodded. "My name is Kouhei, and you're very welcome."

_"You have done my family a great service, and we'd like to repay you. Please, follow me."_

_"What are they going to do to him?"_

_ "Watch, Master. This is the old way; we have not created a bond with this method for centuries."_

The vision was in yet another forest-enclosed space. Kouhei, Akiko, and Genji sat in the middle of a large ring of spectators, all watching intently. Akiko and Genji were both in human form. Akiko looked about Kouhei's age. Her face was young with the same wildness Sun's had, and long jet black hair fell in tangles down her back. She was dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants. Her eyes were focused on her father as he spoke, hands folded in her lap. Kouhei was the same; he had showered and combed his hair into a neat, low ponytail, and was dressed in identical clothing.

"He has agreed to the offer." Genji's human tongue was eloquent and deep. He commanded the audience; they watched in rapture as he spoke. "On this full moon, we bind our two races."

He rolled a long scroll out before him. On it, the terms agreement were written in black ink. Dark burgundy symbols formed the binding seal; it was not one sun had seen before, but its purpose was clear enough. To the right and left of the large red circle, rows of neat columns filled up any empty space.

_"It is an older blood contract," _Abaku explained, _"specifically for our kind. Not only does it draw upon the strength of blood, but the sanctity of spirit."_

Genji pointed to the first blank column. "Sign here." Kouhei bit his thumb and wrote neatly in dark blood. "And you, daughter." Akiko smiled and did the same. "Now give me your hand, boy."

Genji laid his palm on top of Kouhei's, and the familiar white glow enclosed both their hands. "It will feel strange," Genji said. "Hold still." He pulled his hand slowly upward and away from Kouhei's; the young Ryuu Clan leader visibly stiffened. He grimaced, but did not move. A white strand of energy snaked its way out of his outstretched hand; Genji was pulling out a fraction of his spirit.

_"Does it hurt him?"_

_ "He is human, Master. His spirit is very static; it cannot bend or move like ours. To answer you, yes. It is also quite dangerous. A human spirit should never be extracted unless it is absolutely necessary or your intent is to kill."_

"Give me yours, Akiko." Still holding Kouhei's spirit in his left hand, Genji placed his right on hers and pulled up, winding the strand into another sphere.

Carefully, he pressed both hands together; the white energies fused into one, and he forced it down on the circle, binding it permanently together. Genji began forming rapid hand signs; she couldn't even see. His fingertips dipped into the pool of spirit mixture and came up as white claws, each tipped with searing energy.

"Hold on boy, this is going to hurt!" His claws slammed into Kouhei's chest and bloody scarlet symbols snaked down his arms and legs, swirled over his back, and crawled over every part of him. He screamed and clutched where the strike had been, tearing at the vermillion ribbons that covered him like flame. As fast as it had come, the inscription retracted into his chest, and he fell. His ocean eyes were pale and wide; he gasped futilely for air as he thrashed helplessly on the ground.

They watched as Genji rushed forward and motioned for his mate; she came to Akiko's side as the raven-haired girl fell as well, the effects of her father's seal now wreaking havoc on her own body. Genji forced a greenish liquid down Kouhei's throat and the thrashing ceased. He started to breathe normally again. Akiko was shaking, but her eyes wouldn't move from her new partner.

"Is he all right, Mother?"

"Of course he is, dear," The woman soothed. She held up Akiko's head and brought the same liquid to her lips. "Drink. It will help with the pain."

The vision blurred before Sun's eyes; Abaku's coolness faded away, and she found herself back in the clearing beside the river.

"What happened to him?"

_"The same thing that happened to you; his reaction was much more violent."_ Abaku released her hands and sat back. _"Are you well Master? You look quite pale."_

"Yes. I'm fine. How long have we been here?"

_"Only an hour or so. Compose yourself; we are not yet done." _ He jumped up with surprising enthusiasm. _"There is much more to show you!"_


	14. Chapter 13: Distracted

Hello again, my darlings! I am working on Chapter 14 as we speak; Chapter 13 will have to entertain you all for now. I want to thank you all again for reading this story. I haven't updated anything since January of last year, but reading your reviews and seeing traffic stats have invigorated me. I feel so fresh and new! Thank you for giving me the motivation I needed to get going again!

The standard disclaimer applies. Though I enjoy playing God with Mr. Kishimoto's characters, I do not own them. All credit goes to Mr. Kishimoto because, sadly, I am not creative or brilliant enough to dream up such an amazing story.

_Chapter 13_

_Distracted_

_ "The most basic skill is breath control. The breath regulates all energy; it is the most important skill you must learn. You must focus on your breathing at all times when utilizing spirit, even in battle. Without complete mastery over it, you could lose control of the energy, harming yourself and others."_

Sun nodded. "I understand. But how am I going to be able to focus against an enemy? Keeping my breathing steady would be nearly impossible against an opponent."

Abaku laughed and nodded. "That is the right question." He pulled her up and took her to the stream, pointing to the clear water gurgling within it. "Do you see?" Sun's face was confused. _"The water is always a calm thing. Even at its most destructive, it only flows along its path; it is the outside forces that disrupt it. Like the water, your spiritual energies flow steadily. They can be disrupted as well. You must teach yourself to relax, to be steady and calm; in time you will stay focused and controlled even in the most stressful situations."_

He sat down underneath a nearby tree and motioned for her to come. For a long time he stayed still with his head leaning back against the large trunk, eyes closed. Finally he sat up. "Close your eyes." Sun obeyed. _"Relax your muscles; make yourself comfortable. Clear your mind. Take the deepest breath you can."_

Sun felt his piercing golden orbs watching her every move as she shifted into a meditating position and took a breath.

"Relax." She felt herself being pulled straight up as he rearranged her, perfecting her slouched pose. He pulled her head back and moved her hands. _"_Posture," he rumbled, "is everything." He let go. "Again."

As terse as he was with her, his presence was calming. She felt his cool spirit washing over her and breathed, reveling in his contagious peace. He sounded a grunt of approval.

"Better," he said, _"But you still think too hard, and your lungs are hardly expanded to full potential." _He put one large hand on her back. "Keep breathing." His icy force rushed in; he gripped her lungs and gently opened them in time with her own pattern, forcing her to take in more air to fill the empty oxygen-starved space in her chest. _"You must completely fill your lungs. They are larger for a reason, Master."_

He kept expanding and compressing her chest, constantly reminding her to inhale and exhale. At the same time, he sent soft waves of energy through her, systematically relaxing every muscle and keeping her mind alert and focused on her task.

Some hours later, he stopped her. "Enough. It is late." He gathered his things and put them away. _"Daily meditation in the morning and night will not only strengthen your skills, but sharpen your mind and relax your body. You will find that it helps you in many more places than one, both as a shinobi and as a Ryuu. I expect you to practice."_

Sun nodded. "Of course. We should hurry home now; we have training tomorrow at seven, and medical exams are only a short while away."

"I'm going to change forms now," he rasped. _"Take my shirt. I'll be back momentarily."_ Abaku dropped the garment into her waiting hands and bounded into the woods.

The pain hit her immediately. Burning fire raked up her spine and through her limbs. Sun clenched her fists and ground her teeth, but thankfully Abaku's change was much faster than hers. He came back on four paws, holding his pants in his muzzle. He spat them out at her feet and shook out his fur.

_"What did I say about breathing?" _ He licked her fingers. _"I should have told you before I left; when you change forms, your breathing helps regulate the speed and control. A consistent rhythm will ease the pain and help the process go smoothly. Remember that."_

"Right." She followed him wearily back to the Inuzuka compound; something told her tomorrow would be a long day.

Five days. Sun stared dumbly at the calendar on her wall; medic exams were in _five days._ She rolled over and flipped on her bedside lamp to look at her clock. It was around five a.m. Might as well get up.

She looked through her closet and pulled out her sky blue tank top and black shorts before heading to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Sun finished quickly and brushed her teeth before throwing on her clothes and trying to tame her wild mess of hair. She strapped on her kunai holster and belt pouch, making sure all her supplies were in place. Lastly, she slipped on her fighting gloves and sandals, slinking noiselessly into the hall.

She tiptoed stealthily down the passageways; almost no one got up until six, and thankfully they all slept _hard._ Even with such good ears, they're no good if you're too busy dreaming.

Abaku was already at his gate. Sun nodded her greeting and let him out, darting in to grab his clothes, just in case. She would at least be able to meditate and practice for a short while before she met up with her team.

The streets were quiet. Here and there a person waved; several people had gotten used to her constant early rising. It was a perfect day. The sky was gently illuminated by a still rising sun, streaked with the beautiful colors of a clear dawn morning. She stopped at a small tea shop named _Amarante_; it had become one of her favorite stops for breakfast since beginning her training. She could always count on a hot pot of tea and fresh rice balls to be waiting.

"Good morning, Sun. It's nice to see you again. Are you feeling well? I heard you've been sick." A dark-haired girl about nineteen smiled from her place behind the counter, her chocolate eyes sparkling with good-natured concern.

"I'm fine Kioko. A lot has been going on lately, that's all. I hope you can forgive me for not coming." Sun slipped into an open stool at the bar and smiled. Kioko and her grandmother were nice people; it had taken a while for them to get used to her new look after she had changed, but neither of them ever lost the happy charm that made their small shop a success.

"I understand." She chirped, wiping off the counters as she chatted, "Besides, we wouldn't want to lose our best customer would we?" Kioko pulled out a teacup and plate, "The usual, Sun?"

"Of course."

The young girl nodded enthusiastically. "Right. Hot jasmine tea and freshly salted rice balls coming up! You're in luck; I think Grandma just started a new pot of rice."

A few moments later she emerged with a hot teapot in her hands. The distinctly floral scent wafted to Sun's nose and she sighed contentedly, watching as Kioko poured her first cup before setting the remainder of her order on a waiting trivet.

"I'll be out with your food in a moment; Grandma is forming them now," the waitress informed. "Does your partner want anything?" She pointed to Abaku, who lay beside the stool at Sun's feet.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Sun looked down at him and he smiled his sideways grin. "What _would_ you like Abaku?"

"How about some stew?" Kioko asked. "We made too much last night; I'd be happy to heat it up for him."

Sun looked down. _"Sounds fine to me,"_ Abaku grunted, _"As long as it's not cold." _Sun nodded and she dashed off for the kitchen again, humming as she went.

She came back out with two plates in her hand. One held four plain triangular shaped rice balls wrapped with strips of nori seaweed, the other was piled with big strips of beef and chicken. "Eat up," She chimed happily, "I hope you enjoy it!" she patted Abaku's head and skipped away to let them eat in peace.

Sun set her money on the table. An old woman came from the back rooms and smiled at her, a tied napkin in her hands. Her grey hair was pulled up in a tight bun. Numerous wrinkles gave away her age; the woman's eyes and mouth crinkled at the corners from many years of laughter, but her dark eyes still shone with a young soul. She put the bundle into Sun's hands. "Here. I made some rice and vegetables, and there are more beef strips for your friend."

"Thank you, but I couldn't possibly… I can't take that from you."

She made a move to give it back and the old woman shook her head. "You can and _will_ take it. No one will go hungry here, not as long as I am living. Now get out; I won't have you being late either."

Sun nodded. "Thank you."

The old woman reached up and hugged her neck; her hold was surprisingly firm for a woman in her seventies. She smiled her crinkled smile and shooed Sun with a kitchen towel. "Go on and hurry out! You're wasting daylight child!"

Sun meditated for fifteen minutes before she started practicing. It was a quiet day. The breeze blew softly through the trees, and the early morning sun poured its warm glow out on a sleepy Konoha as people began to wake.

The sweet scent of a dew-bathed forest tingled her nose, clean and crisp air invigorating her as she moved in dance-like rhythm to the noises around her. It was something she had come to appreciate. Her change had opened her to a whole other side of the world, freeing her mind of all human limitations. It was a strange thing.

It was a scary thing too. She felt things differently now, and so intensely that it sometimes caused her pain. She sighed. Her people might have been some of the most powerful, but they also carried some of the heaviest burdens.

Sun froze in mid-step and held herself still. Her teammates were coming. She lifted her head up and inhaled, slowly memorizing each distinct scent that marked them.

The first was Naruto; he was always over-enthusiastic and usually arrived first. His scent was bright and cheerful, almost like citrus, but an underlying note of heat and rawness made her shudder. Something in him grazed on the tip of darkness, bristled with a hidden energy. She felt as if she should know it, but she didn't press further. Invasion of privacy was wrong, even if it was harmless.

She smiled at Sakura's familiar smell. It was thick and sweet, so strong she could literally taste it on her tongue. She chuckled. Sakura lived up to her name. She was a pretty thing, slight and delicate of frame; the girl's entire person, including her striking pink hair and distinctly floral scent, reminded Sun of a cherry blossom. But not just any blossom. Hers was the blossom at the topmost branch, clinging stubbornly to life, refusing to fall even when all her sisters had long since fluttered away and wilted on the ground below. Hers was the last one to fall. Sakura might lack physical strength, she might be too emotional and sensitive, but Sun would not stoop so low as to label her weak. Sakura had determination and intelligence. She had a good deal of chakra control for her age as well. She would get stronger. Her time would come.

She let go of her thoughts and finally latched onto the last scent. Sasuke always puzzled her. She couldn't describe him. Even his scent was an anomaly. He smelled of wet earth and cold rain, like the forest after a storm. There was a burnt, electric edge to it that made her nose tingle. She thought of a lightning strike, imagined it crackling down around him while he stood calmly in its midst, letting the deadly energy play at his fingertips, allowing it to dance across his skin and weave into his blue-black hair. Yes, she thought, it suits him.

Naruto's loud voice snapped her mind back into reality, but the picture of Sasuke in a lightning storm played on the edges of her consciousness, even as she waved hello. His pale face was upturned into a torrent of rain, illuminated by the lightning above. His onyx eyes were closed against the flood, lips curved into the half-smile that only he seemed to be able to smile…

"Sun? Hello? Are you in there? _Sun!_" Naruto's yell snapped her back into reality.

"Oh! Hey! I'm sorry, I was thinking." She clapped her hand behind her head and laughed. Naruto shrugged. Abaku's raspy chuckle filled her head; she glared at him and slumped down on the grass to wait for Kakashi.

Training had been useless; she was too distracted to pay attention. Frustrated, she slammed her kunai into the post in from of her, earning herself a bloodied hand. She cursed and flopped down.

_"Master, it is late." _ Abaku drawled, _"We should leave. You aren't accomplishing anything here besides destroying that innocent stake and hurting yourself."_

"Leave me alone." She stood back up and charged again, flinging her chakra filled fist at her inanimate tormentor, successfully smashing it to pieces.

_"Great, there's another thing to pay for." _Abaku sighed, laying his head on his paws. _"Please calm down and speak to me. I've never felt such troubled thoughts in you. Is there something wrong, love?"_

The brotherly tone in his mental voice soothed her, and she relented, collapsing to the ground beside him and burying her face in his warm fur. "I don't know," she said quietly, "I couldn't focus in practice today. I let down my guard, Abaku. I let myself get hit by something Master wouldn't even look at. I haven't done that in nearly two years! What's wrong with me, Abaku?" Her face was pleading. "I don't understand."

He licked her shaking arm and took her hand in his mouth, gently squeezing it. It was his form of comforting, and it relaxed her instantly. _"You're under too much stress for one so young…"_

The rest of his speech was lost in the calming sound of his voice. She loved it when he spoke inside of her mind, when he lost his voice too all but her. It gave her some privacy and sanctuary, someone to speak to. Even in a crowd of thousands, not a single soul could interrupt them. She laughed at what it must look like to everyone- her just standing there and looking at him.

Sun stroked his head and sat up. "Come on. Dad is probably wondering where we are."


	15. Chapter 14: The Trouble with Secrets

_Chapter 14_

_The Trouble with Secrets_

Every morning she got up, the calendar seemed to stare at her. _Four days, _she thought. The large circle she had marked on it served as an ominous and glaring reminder of her coming departure for Suna. Tsunade had returned only this morning to prepare everything before they left.

Over one hundred applicants would be taking the exams, and that was from Konoha alone. Of the other hidden villages, there could be even more, possibly bringing the total into the thousands.

The exams were divided into three parts. The first was an interview. The second was a written test that involved anything from multiple choice and short answer to detailed essays and case scenarios. The booklets were enormous, and the questions hard. They would be quizzed on everything; even the smallest fact would not be excluded. The third part was exhibition. Here the proctors tested control, technique, and ability. Along with the jutsu, proctors also looked for emotional poise, professionalism, and other qualities that made a good medical ninja. Just thinking about it made Sun nervous. Would they let her compete so young? Could she do it?

Interviews usually went well, with only a small amount of applicants cut. Written exams were guaranteed to slice those remaining in half, if not more. Exhibitions were the hardest part; despite the number of those who qualified to participate, such specific and strenuous qualifications for passing meant that only a few hundred would make it. Sun was disadvantaged from the first. Her age wasn't prohibited, but it was very likely to make the proctors wary from day one. Her interview had to go well. She couldn't leave any doubt, or give them any reason to deny her.

For a select few, examinations did not end with Suna. She knew this was the only reason Tsunade had dared to lie; one did not lie to such a powerful group of people as the Elder Council without an _extremely_ good reason. Loosely speaking, medical ninja could be defined as any shinobi that specialized in healing techniques. From there, medical ninja were split into two distinct categories. The first group took an oath of pacifism; most were found in hospitals, clinics, and events like the Chuunin Exams. None fought unless absolutely necessary. The second group did not take the oath and continued taking missions and performing the regular duties of shinobi. They were usually assigned to high-risk missions.

This group, Sun included, would return to Konoha. Much like the Chuunin Exams, the candidates would be paired up in a series of one-on-one fights, but there was a catch. If able, the victor was to give any needed medical attention to their fallen opponent. A group of licensed medical ninja would be standing by to take orders.

Sun was not dense. She knew it was not only a test of her skill as a ninja, but as a field medic and doctor. The situation was meant to gauge their ability in a real-life scenario; No matter how tired or drained she was, Sun had to keep going. She had to think on her feet, had to be able to take charge at a moments notice.

Sun knew she could handle that. If she didn't die in the first place, that is. Could she even win her fight? Truthfully, she didn't know. The death-rate was high, and she would be up against Chuunin-level opponents, each with their own set of skills, just as deadly as her super strength. Sun gulped. No wonder Tsunade had lied; the Council would probably have her executed for so much as thinking of putting her in harm's way, let alone actually doing it.

But it was too late to back out now; Sun hadn't endured four years of training to let her efforts go to waste, and she wasn't about to quit. She pulled on her sandals and grabbed her equipment before waking Abaku and sneaking out of the house.

She passed Kakashi's apartment on the way to the training grounds and briefly wondered when she would be able to go home. Both she and Abaku were fully healed; she could just visit the Inuzuka's for lessons now, instead of living there. She filed it away, resolving to speak to Tsume later.

Sun sat down at her usual spot beneath an old tree and closed her eyes. She might as well get her meditation over with; peace would be hard to find once Naruto showed up. Abaku curled up at her side and she scratched his ear. "Wake me when he gets here."

A light squeeze of her hand and the unmistakable sound of footsteps jolted her into awareness. Naruto came running up, Sakura and Sasuke lagging behind him.

"Where's Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto scowled. "He's late again!"

"Do I look like I know?" Sun frowned, "It's impossible to keep up with him anyway."

_Later…_

A puff of smoke appeared and dissipated. Kakashi raised his hand, one visible eye smiling. "Yo."

"You're late!" Naruto yowled, pointing an accusing finger at the jounin.

"I got lost on the road of life?" He laughed nervously, one hand behind his head.

"You know that excuse never works." Sun crossed her arms, a knowing smirk growing on her face. "And for the record, I've never seen you help an old lady cross the street, and the only cat close enough to the apartment to actually cross your path happens to be grey."

Kakashi's expression went from blank to 'I hate you'. Sun smirked and held in a giggle. "Anyway, let's get started."

Training had lasted for a good two hours. Sun was exhausted, and by the time Tsunade's training was over, Abaku was probably going to have to carry her home- _again._

Abaku licked her hand and barked at her thoughts. _"I will if I must."_ His voice was silent in human ears, _"Though I will be glad when your examinations are finished. I have not been able to teach you often, nor have we hunted as frequently as I would like. You are far behind in your training." _ His mental sigh was heavy. _"The Elders are very displeased with me."_

Sun snorted and patted him reassuringly on the head. _"We'll get it done," _She voiced silently, _"I promise. It isn't your fault I had a prior commitment; how can you be expected to teach me if I haven't the time to learn?"_

Abaku barked again and smiled, his long tongue dangling from the edge of his open muzzle, eyes sparking happily. _"You are too kind, Master. But the Elders are right; you have only experienced the change once, and it has been over a month. That is not good."_

"Let's just go home and rest for now," Sun said gently, "and perhaps we will go hunting later tonight, after Master has finished with me."

"Someone get a medic over here!" The smell of fear and blood wafting from the gates interrupted their conversation; Sun ran further down the road until she could see two figures at the gate- one lay bleeding on the ground as the other tried vainly to staunch the blood flowing from a gash in his chest.

The young apprentice reacted automatically and bolted for the pair, deaf to Abaku's cry for her to halt.

"Please move." Sun dropped to her knees beside the two men. "I can help." Without waiting for either to react, she pushed the injured man's partner aside and dug into her pouch. She pulled out a clean cloth, "Here," Sun instructed, "Keep pressure on the wound while I stop the bleeding. We can't have him losing any more blood."

He seemed a little taken aback at receiving orders from a genin, but obeyed nonetheless. Sun nodded in approval and formed a rapid hand sign, funneling chakra into the center of her palm. Her hands began to glow soft green, and she set to work.

Sun could hear his heart beating a slow, pained rhythm in his chest. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were glazed, but he would survive if she could keep him from losing more blood. She could stitch up his injury and he would live. _'If I don't pass out from chakra exhaustion first,' _Sun thought.

Abaku came barreling down the road, paws kicking up dust. _'Master!' _His telepathy was so loud in her mind that she cringed. _'You've blown your cover! Everyone will know now. What were you thinking?'_

_ 'That I'm a medic, whose duty is to help injured shinobi,' _she growled angrily. Her venomous tone made Abaku whimper reflexively. _'What do you expect me to do?' _she spat. _'Will I leave this man to die when I can save him?'_ Sun turned and focused on the wound; her anger was affecting the chakra.

Abaku was silent for a moment. He spoke carefully and softly to keep from distracting her, _'You are right, Master. You may have acted rashly, but it was not without cause. I am wrong to scold you.' _Sun nodded sharply as she worked, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. _'Is there anything that I can do to assist you?'_ he asked, sitting down on her other side.

"Yes." Sun spoke out loud this time, "Go to the hospital and alert the staff that two shinobi will be arriving shortly, and that one is badly injured and in need of immediate assistance."

Sun did not take her eyes from the unconscious man she was tending to, but addressed his companion, "Are you injured?"

"It isn't too bad." He ran his free hand through an unkempt and dirty mop of sandy blonde hair. The ninja's brown eyes looked tired. Sun was fairly sure the only thing he wanted was sleep, but a routine exam was protocol, just like- Sun cursed. How could she forget protocol?

"Right. I need your name, rank, and ID number. I'll need his too – the hospital will want his file." She gestured to the other man. Sun had stopped pouring chakra into him; the threat of blood loss was past, but he was still hurt, and where major injures were found, there were without a doubt a dozen more problems to fix.

"Hiro Makura, ma'am. Chuunin." Here he spouted of a jumble of numbers and letters and continued, "That's Kana Urei there. He's a chuunin too. I don't know his ID number, but I'm sure you can get it from his file."

Sun nodded. "Thank you, Hiro." She turned to tell Abaku to leave, but he was already loping towards the hospital.

Sun bent over Kana and checked his pulse again. It was slow, but steady. Her chakra had stabilized him. She and Hiro took an arm on either side. For a moment, Sun struggled underneath his weight; she was slightly dizzy from using so much chakra, but she managed to stand upright and walk with Hiro to the hospital, dragging their unconscious charge between them.

_'Are they ready, Abaku?' _Sun could see the hospital up ahead; Abaku gave the all-clear, and she kept walking. Several civilians had glanced at the group as they passed, but Sun's cover really wasn't blown yet. At this point she still looked like a normal genin helping out an injured comrade.

But Hiro had seen her use healing techniques, and the hospital staff would be able to tell that Kana had been healed. There was no hiding from anyone anymore, not after that spectacle. The wolf was out of the bag, so to speak. Sun cursed inwardly. Abaku had been right to reprimand her; she had acted too rashly. Sun could just as easily have run to the hospital, but she hadn't been thinking. _Reckless. Reckless, dangerous, and stupid._ Sun hadn't even bothered to look at the injury before healing it; if the wound had been any worse, she would've seriously hurt herself. She shuddered. Severe chakra exhaustion _was not_ pretty. The last thing she needed was another hospital stay, especially this close to exams.

They were right at the hospital now. Sun held open the doors while Hiro dragged Kana inside. Jihiro was waiting in the lobby, two medics at his side. Abaku was sprawled out on the tile a little farther off.

They seized the man immediately and laid him down for Jihiro to examine. Sun took a seat to await her certain doom. Abaku sensed her fear and lay down next to her, trying his best to offer moral support.

Jihiro seemed to work so slowly Sun could have screamed. He unbuttoned Kana's shirt and removed his headband from around his neck. He checked his pulse. Frowning, he ran his fingers lightly over the half-closed wound on Kana's chest. "Someone has used chakra on him," he said, confused. "The wound still needs work, but someone has stopped the bleeding. He should be pouring blood with a wound like this."

Sun's heart was in her throat. _Please don't say anything._ But it was too late. Hiro just had to open his mouth.

"She did it," he chirped enthusiastically, grinning and pointing at her, "She saved his life."

Jihiro and the two medics looked at sun and blinked stupidly. Jihiro was the first to react. "Would you two please get our patients to a treatment room?" he said, suddenly changing the subject. His colleagues nodded and put Kana on a waiting stretcher, took Hiro by the arm, and hurried off.

The silence was deafening. Jihiro sat down beside her, and for a while everything was quiet. "Is there something I should know?" he asked.

Sun fidgeted and twirled her fingers. Abaku touched his nose to her leg and murmured a few words of encouragement. Finally, she managed to squeak out, "Tsunade has been training me."

"I thought as much." the medic chuckled at Sun's surprised look and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't look so surprised, Sun. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I know a medic when I see one."

"How did you know?" Sun asked, "I didn't tell anyone, not even Dad."

"You can't hide it, Sun. I've seen the way you look at patients; you're always analyzing everything, treating them in your head. I can see it in your eyes."

Sun nodded. "It doesn't matter now. I'll never be a doctor, not after the Council hears about this. They'd never let me take the missions, and Master will be fired."

_"No she won't, Sun." _It was Abaku who spoke to them both, _"You saved a man's life. You did what you were supposed to do. How can the Council punish you for that? They would be losing a great doctor if they did."_

"He's right, you know." Jihiro stood up and straightened his lab coat, glancing in the direction the other two men had gone. "Kana and Hiro are taken care of," he said, "so I suppose I'll take you. Come with me."

Sun knew better than to argue. She followed him down the hall into an open examination room.

The white walls seemed to mock her as she sat down on the examination table, crinkling the paper cover. Jihiro seemed not to notice. "You won't be in here for long." He said. "I just need to check your chakra levels and a few other things."

Sun nodded. Jihiro pulled a thermometer out and slipped a protective plastic sleeve on one end. It beeped and he placed it under her tongue. "Awen't nuhses sopposed tuh do 'his?" Sun slurred, trying to speak and hold the device with her tongue at the same time.

"Yes, they are," Jihiro answered, "But as I'm sure you know, temperature reflects chakra stability. I'm sure you are also aware that I can't get an accurate reading unless my patient _shuts her mouth._"

Scolded, Sun remained still and silent until the thermometer beeped again. The elder medic took it, read the tiny display, and scribbled something down with a gloved hand. While it was still in her mouth, Sun had seen the thermometer read one hundred three degrees- normal for her kind. Anything above one hundred three was generally considered fever, though it was normal for temperature to fluctuate, especially during the change.

He took her pulse. "One twenty BPM - good. Now sit still so I can listen to your heart." After several minutes of prodding her with a cold stethoscope, Jihiro nodded. "You're fine, but remember to think before you act next time, okay? Its stupid things like that that get you killed. Be careful."

Sun turned red and nodded. She left Jihiro and walked to the front desk to check out. Abaku was still sprawled out on the tile in the lobby, enjoying the cool. He stretched his front paws and yawned before grudgingly getting up and walking to her side.

"Come on," Sun patted his head and scratched his ears. "Let's go home and rest a bit before practice."

That rest would never come. She had just made it to the apartment (which she had a key to and still visited almost everyday) and sprawled out on the couch when she heard a knock at the door.

"Sun Ryuu Hatake?" He was a nondescript messenger whom she assumed had been sent from the Hokage tower. She nodded and he continued, "I've been asked to deliver this summons and escort you to your hearing. I suggest you hurry; it will begin shortly."

She snatched the paper from his hands. Konoha's official crest emblazoned the top. She saw the words "mandatory" and "council", and gulped. She was in so much trouble. "Okay, let's go."

The Hokage's office had never seemed so uninviting. The Third sat at his desk with clasped hands and a grave expression. Homura and Koharu loomed behind him like vultures circling their next victim. She sat down in the only empty chair and waited.

"Sun Ryuu Hatake," Sarutobi began solemnly, "it has come to the council's attention that you have been training as a medical ninja under the Legendary Sannin Tsunade. Is that correct?

Sun nodded. "Yes, sir." Homura and Koharu narrowed their eyes. She swallowed hard and continued, "Tsunade has been training me."

"Are you aware of how dangerous such training is?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you must know that such training is usually not permitted until a later age. It is very uncommon for someone as young as yourself to have completed such studies." The Third's polite tone made it sound more like a compliment than an accusation. Sun fought back a smile and nodded curtly.

"I know."

"So you admit to accepting unauthorized training?" Homura glared at her. "Do you admit to lying about that training to your superiors?"

"Yes, but I –"

"We have all the evidence we need, Homura. Let the girl go. We are done here." Homura stopped midsentence, a smug, triumphant look plastered all over her face. If she wasn't an elder, Sun would have punched her through the nearest wall. As she was busy fuming, Koharu and Homura turned to leave.

"No!" She was up on her feet before she could stop herself. "I _chose_ to do this! I asked Tsunade to train me!" She forced herself to speak calmly. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I started. It's my entire fault – Tsunade tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't listen to her. I convinced her to train me. I am the one to blame, not her. If there is punishment to be dealt, let me take it. It is mine."

"Let's not be so hasty, Sun." The Third held up one hand for silence. "There's no need for that. Your training was not unauthorized."

Homura's gloating face fell so quickly that Sun might have laughed if she wasn't so surprised herself. Koharu was the first to act. "She has made it clear that no one other than she and Tsunade knew about this! How can it _not _be unauthorized?"

"_I _ have authorized her training, Koharu. Tsunade informed me of it, and I allowed it to continue. Would you not consider that an authorization?"

Koharu's mouth fell open. "B-but sir! Surely you cannot allow this to continue! It is far too risky!"

The Third nodded. "Yes, it is risky, but Sun is a shinobi. She is no longer considered a child in our world, Koharu. Sun can decide for herself whether or not she will take that risk."

"She is a _genin_, Lord Hokage!" Homura had finally recovered from her shock enough to back up the other elder. "She isn't experienced enough!"

"She is also Tsunade's student and a member of the Ryuu Clan. Sun is no ordinary genin, and you both know that. Sun will take her exams if she is ready, and I know Tsunade wouldn't let her if that weren't the case." He stood up and gestured towards the door. "Now I have had enough from both of you. This discussion is finished. You may leave."

Koharu and Homura slunk out of the room in defeat. Sun stayed in her chair, fighting the urge to grin like a crazy idiot. After they had left the room, Sarutobi smiled. "Well, I hadn't expected you to take the blame like you did, but I see everything worked out well in the end. I'm sorry you had to endure this little formality – unfortunately I couldn't quite avoid it. Koharu and Homura insisted." He laughed, eyes twinkling.

As if on cue, a recently returned Tsunade burst through the office doors. "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU BAST—"

"_Language,_ Tsunade."

"Oh—er—hi, Third. Nice to see you. How's the village?"

"Fine, Tsunade, just fine. As for those…em…undesirables, shall we say? I've taken care of them. Koharu and Homura will not be needing any of your colorful speeches today. Though I don't suppose you will want your apprentice?" He jerked a thumb towards Sun, who had been slowly tiptoeing towards the door. She froze mid-step, trying to hide herself like a rabbit. "She seems to be rather busy at the moment."

"I'd wager my best sake that she isn't." The Slug Princess smoothed her flyaway pigtails with a stray hand and cocked her hand on her hip. "And just where exactly do you think you're going? Medic exams are three days away; we don't have time for you to slack off, Sun."

"I'm not slacking off! I was just…taking a break. That's all."

"No breaks. Training fields. Now. And no buts! Get a move on; I don't have all day."

"Yes, Master."

When Sun finally made it to the training grounds, Tsunade was already there waiting for her. She struck her usual hand-on-hip pose and cleared her throat, "Well, the secret is out now, so I thought we might do something differently." Tsunade whistled, and Team Gai jumped down from the trees. "Team Gai will be helping with your training today."

"Yes! Anything to help our youthful comrade!" Gai yelled before he flashed a blinding smile and did a thumbs up. Sun cringed. _Spirits help me… Can this day get worse?_

"Yo." _Yes. Yes it can. _Kakashi materialized out of thin air. Sun felt like bolting for the trees, but she stayed where she was. "Heard the news. Thought I'd sit and watch, if that's okay with you, Lady Tsunade?"

"Whatever." Kakashi situated himself under a tree and Tsunade barked, "Okay, we've got three more days to work with before we leave for Suna, so I don't want any complaints. Got it? Good. Now tell me what the most important skill of a medical ninja is."

"The ability to dodge, Master."

"Right you are, Sun. And that is what we will be practicing today, along with your combat technique. POSITIONS!" Neji, Gai, and Lee jumped back to stand beside Kakashi; only Tenten stayed where she was. Sun drew a handful of kunai. Abaku tensed beside her. "ALL RIGHT, LET HER HAVE IT!"

Tenten threw scrolls like a madwoman—within seconds, Sun had dozens of kunai headed straight for her. "MASTER! ARE YOU INSANE?" Sun did the only sensible thing she could think of at the moment—run for her life. To her credit, she didn't get hit, but Tenten was far from done.

"YOU CALL THIS TEACHING? YOU SADISTIC DRUNKARD!" She dropped to the ground to avoid a flying halberd, then rolled away from a rain of shuriken. "HOW MANY WEAPONS DO YOU HAVE, WOMAN?"

"A lot." Tenten laughed and drew more scrolls. Sun just kept running until she was sure Tenten must have chucked a whole arsenal at her. _Shuriken, needles, swords, kunai, axes… What doesn't she have? All I know…_ dodge _... is that when I get done… _dodge … _I…_ _am going…_ dodge_ …to kill… _dodge _…that crazy…_ dodge _...woman!_

After what seemed like hours of near-impalement, Tsunade held up her hand and roared, "NEXT!" Neji jumped onto the field. Sun groaned. "Fates have mercy!"

By the time practice was over, she didn't even have the energy left to make death threats anymore. Instead, Kakashi teleported them both home, and for once, she didn't argue when he said it was time for bed. At least tomorrow was Saturday.

**Author's Note: It appears I have made a bit of a mistake. Sun was found when she was nine, not eight. I know a person or two wanted clarification, so just keep that in mind while I work on fixing the problem. Unfortunately, college affords me little free time, and I just haven't been able to do much of anything for a while.**


	16. Chapter 15: Pancakes and Goodbyes

**Author's Note: I am aware that this chapter is incredibly short, but I felt like this deserved its own chapter. I apologize for an incredibly long hiatus; college has not been kind. I hope everyone enjoys this long overdue update. I promise that I will apply myself, and as time permits I will continue to write and post chapters. **

Chapter 15: Pancakes and Goodbyes

Sun woke up to the smell of pancakes and syrup. Her stomach growled and, despite her body's protest, she got out of bed and headed downstairs. "Dad?"

Kakashi was standing in the kitchen still wearing his pajamas. He put down the spatula he was holding and smiled. "Glad to see you're awake. I'm making pancakes. Want some?"

"Er, sure, Dad. Thanks."

"No problem."

A little while later they were sitting at the kitchen table with a huge platter of pancakes and sausage between them. Abaku lay on the floor, ready to devour any sausage that came his way.

"So…you,er…cooked?" Sun had to admit, it wasn't half bad. Usually his culinary attempts were inedible.

"Yeah. I figured you could use a hot breakfast after what happened yesterday."

"I guess Tsunade told you then."

"Yes. But I wanted to know why _you_ didn't tell me."

"Look, Dad, I really don't want to talk about this right now—"

"We _are_ going to discuss this, whether you like it or not, Sun. I am your guardian; I have a right to know."

"So you try to bribe me with pancakes? Nice, Dad. Real nice." She snatched up her plate and threw it in the sink before storming of towards the living room.

"Sun Ryuu Hatake, don't you dare walk away from me!" _SLAM._ Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long day.

He knew she needed time to cool down, so he finished his breakfast and then slowly tiptoed to the door. "Sun? Can we talk now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_Fine."_ Kakashi listened as she got up and unlocked the door. He heard the lock click and slowly turned the knob. He was _not _going to be on the receiving end another chakra-packed punch. He opened the door just a crack.

"Sun? Can I come in?"

Sun was sitting on the couch with her knees drawn up into her chest. "Yeah," she mumbled, not bothering to look at him. "Come on."

He sat himself on the other end of the couch to give her some space. Abaku, who had followed Sun into the living room, was curled up underneath the coffee table next to her feet. Kakashi guessed he was a sleep, or at least was pretending to be. He cleared his throat. "Do you want to start, or should I?" Silence. "Okay, then. I'll go first." He rubbed his good eye and sighed. "I'm very disappointed in you, Sun. You lied to me and directly disobeyed me. I took you into my home. I vowed to protect you, and you deliberately put yourself in harm's way. Tell me, Sun, is that anyway to treat your guardian? Your _father?_" Sun, who had been avoiding his eyes the whole time, looked as if she'd been punched in the gut. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. He knew she was about to cry, but he held up his hand for silence. "I _am_ upset that you hid this from me, but I want you to know that I have also never been more proud of you.

"S-sir?" The question was a near sob. She looked like she had been hit again.

"Did you think I wouldn't be? What on earth made you think that I wouldn't support you knowing how important this is to you? I would never stop you from doing something you loved, especially not something you wanted so badly that you were willing to lie to me for it. It's not as if you're doing anything illegal. Sun, what did you think _was_ going to happen?"

Sun straightened herself out, sat up, and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Abaku jumped up beside her and put his head in her lap; she stroked his fur, thinking of how to reply. "I guess… I guess I thought that because you were my guardian you wouldn't care about what I wanted, that you would just want to keep me safe. That is the only reason you adopted me, right? Because it's your mission?"

"Of course it's not! If that were the case, I could have left you at the Hokage Tower. I didn't _have_ to bring you home, Sun—or adopt you, for that matter. I _wanted _to. Did I not tell you this when you signed the papers? What makes you think I would change my mind?"

Sun's face crumpled. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just wanted this so much, and I was scared that someone would take it from me. Then I got scared that if I told you, you would get mad and…and you wouldn't want me anymore." She started to cry.

He scooped her up in his arms and held her while she let it out, doing his best to be reassuring. "Please don't cry, Sunshine. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and patted her head. "Look at me. Good girl. I _adopted_ you, right? You are a member of this family. You are my _daughter._ I love you, and nothing you do will ever change that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Sun managed a smile and hugged his neck.

"Good. Now let's go finish off those pancakes."

Medic exams began in three days, and Sun would be leaving Konoha in just two. Tsunade didn't want to overwork Sun physically any more than she already had; instead, Sun spent the remaining days poring over a mountain of medical texts and practice examinations.

She and Tsunade sat hunched over Kakashi's kitchen table, while she was drilled on subject after subject, technique after technique. Sometimes Kakashi would sit with them and quietly read his book. It didn't take long for two days to come and go.

Before she knew it, she was standing at the gates with a backpack slung over her shoulder, saying goodbye to her teammates before she and Tsunade left for Suna. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all there to wave her off. Team Gai had come too, though she wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not.

Naruto pumped his fist and, with usual trademark enthusiasm, declared, "You're going to do great! BELIEVE IT!" Sakura gave a more tame wave, and Sasuke 'hn'ed. Sun assumed that was Sasuke-speak for, "Good luck."

Not to be outdone, Gai and Lee both struck dramatic poses, with thumbs up and blinding smile included. "Our youthful Sun will pass her exam with flying colors!" they yelled in unison. Neji and Tenten both nodded; whether in agreement or embarrassment she couldn't tell. Sun laughed.

Last but not least, Kakashi waved and said, "Good luck, Sun. Be careful. We'll see you soon."

Sun nodded. "Bye everyone! I'll see you later!" She and Tsunade started their way down the path as everyone behind them continued to wave and yell encouragement. In fact, she could just make out Gai giving another "youth" speech to two very agonized genin teams. She snorted, trying to hold back the laughter.


End file.
